


The Long Con

by silverjewelkitten



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Loki and Shuri Brotp, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Redemption, Step-Sibling Incest, Thorki - Freeform, thorkibigbang, thorkibigbang2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverjewelkitten/pseuds/silverjewelkitten
Summary: After the Avengers' hard won defeat of Thanos, Pepper and Tony are finally getting married. Thor needs a plus one, and well, Loki is an ally now, right?





	The Long Con

“You’re coming aren’t you?” Tony asked, without preamble. A waitress slid a black coffee across the table to Thor, who took it graciously. 

It was a question with an obvious answer. Tony Stark, the metal man--which Thor had personally grown accustomed to identifying him--was getting married in two short weeks, and he had taken on the task of ceremoniously going down the list of his hero comrades to personally ask everyone to join in the festivities. 

Thor smiled wholeheartedly, taking a gulp of the drink. “Without a question.”

Tony sat back grinning, throwing his arm over the cracking leather of the booth, “Fantastic.” He patted Thor on the shoulder, handing him a formal invitation. The lettering sparkled with gold beveled foiling, woven onto an extravagant and expensive velveteen cardstock.

A device on Tony’s arm started to beep--it was an incoming call. Pepper, he assumed. Tony looked eager to take it. “See you there, or be square, Point-Break.” Tony smiled, pulling his shades over his eyes as he headed out in a dash. He trotted away down the sidewalk, and Thor smirked as he watched him leave, clearly enamored with the voice on the other end of the line.

Thor chewed his mouthful thoughtfully, he flipped over the card, reading over the flowing script--there was a line to fill out an RSVP and an additional slot for a guest. The words ‘formal attire’ and ‘reception to follow’ made Thor grimace. He wasn’t one for the stiff fabric of the Midgardian tuxedo, and he would hate to make a fool of himself if someone offered to dance with him. And then of course there was the additional question of ‘guest’.

He turned the ornate card over in his hands again. Surely the reception would involve drinking, and lots of it, if Thor were involved, and perhaps it would be enough to offset the awkwardness of arriving alone. All of his friends were to be in attendance, and he knew few people outside of them, save Jane, and that ship had sailed. He supposed he could ask Valkyrie, though he hadn’t seen her since their defeat of Thanos. He shook his head. She would say no on principle, even if she were available. She was, simply put, cut out for a different scene. 

Loki, then. Showing up with your recently redeemed brother was surely better than being alone, right? Since settling in Midgard, the Avengers had developed an...understanding with his brother. They still mistrusted him, of course. Apparently helping save the whole universe doesn’t quite make up for the trauma and damage his actions caused the people of Earth. Thor sighed and scratched at his beard. Humans really were petty. That timeline had been upheaved and abandoned, and only its echo remained. Loki truly was reformed in every way that counted, at least to him. 

Tony would be unhappy with his choice. Thor weighed his options. Though it may be selfish, the comfort his brother could provide won out over his friend’s displeasure. And besides, his brother clearly knew more about formal attire than he did. And ceremonies. And “polite society”. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out his cellphone, the one Natasha had lovingly called “the dinosaur”. The buttons were too small for his fingers, so dialing his brother took longer than it should have. 

His brother was halfway across the world, in Wakanda, but with the technology Thor had neglected to teach himself to use properly, he could reach him. 

Loki stared at his cell, vibrating against the tabletop. Undoubtedly it was Thor, since he was the only contact he immediately set to vibrate. The oaf always called directly instead of texting. Loki had adapted to Midgardian technology quickly, but his brother on the other hand…He glared at the device and let it continue to vibrate. He waited until the last possible second. Let him think he was busy. Occupied. No matter how untrue. Loki answered with a bored tone, “Brother.” 

“Ah, Brother,” Thor breathed, “Finally decided to grace me with your presence.” There was a muffled, irritated sigh heard from the other line, Thor could practically hear Loki saying something about how a call wasn’t the same as being in someone’s “presence”.

Thor looked up at the roof of the diner absentmindedly, tapping his knuckles against the dull laminate countertop, unsure of how to proceed. 

“What’s with all the exposition, brother? If you have something you wish to say, then out with it. I haven’t got all day.” But he did. Shuri had kicked him out of her laboratory hours ago for “disturbing the ambiance” with his “brooding”. For the record, he was not brooding. He was bored, and she was the only person intelligent enough to talk to. The only human who could honestly capture his interest for more than a fleeting moment, and he had grown quite fond of her.

Thor chewed on the inside of his mouth, mulling over whether he should actually ask Loki to accompany him to the event. The silence grew long as Thor weighed his options. 

Finally he said, “How familiar are you with Midgardian customs?” Thor admittedly had never been to a traditional Midgardian wedding. Sure, he’d seen the extravagant ceremonies they’d held on Asgard, but he had his doubts that this realm could approach the lavish, elegance of the latter. And it was of course custom for the groom to break into a battle with that of his most trusted friend to prove his worthiness of his new bride. Thor got the feeling that the traditions were probably not the same. However, knowing Tony....

“I have an understanding of many customs, Thor. Have you ever heard of texting? It’s really quite amazing you should try it.” Thor grumbled on the other end and Loki bit his cheek to keep from smiling. Riling him up was such fun. “Oh don’t get in a mood. Which custom do you speak of?” Loki peered at his fingernails, the black paint chipping at the edges. It was simpler to just cast a spell to fix it, but there was something satisfying about having it done the difficult way, and watching the imperfections grow as time went on. 

Thor mumbled something about his fingers being too big and the buttons being too small to text properly and Loki knew that. “Stark is getting married.” Thor said all at once. “We’ve been formally invited.” Thor lied. He didn’t have the heart to admit that Loki hadn’t been technically ‘invited’, but he also had too much pride to ask Loki to be his plus one. Thor silently hailed the waitress over to pay his check, and he felt his mouth draw into a hard line at the idea of Tony Stark, billionaire, sticking Thor with paying the bill. He pulled out a crumpled ten dollar bill, his last note, and waved to the waitress as he walked out into the blaring sunlight.

Loki took a moment to speak, and could barely hold his sarcasm in check. “I’m touched, really.” Thor was a terrible liar. Maybe it was evidence that he himself had changed, that he let it slide. “So, before, what you really wanted to know is if I could teach you how to behave yourself at a formal celebration?” Loki sighed and noncommittally rolled his eyes. “We’ll have to find you a suit.” Loki could just cast an illusion to save his brother some discomfort, but he hasn’t changed that much, and he’s not above making Thor suffer. Just a little bit. And in the right lighting he could probably look presentable. Maybe even handsome. Loki derailed his thoughts before they went down a path he was unwilling to tread. “When’s the wedding?” 

Outside the diner, the sun was bright, illuminating the clouds in a glowing halo, and the heat beat down on the pavement creating waves of refracted light. Thor walked down the cracking sideway standing out awkwardly in the bustle of the average city populace even in his casual clothes. He had begun to let his hair grow out since the haphazard buzz cut he’d received on Sakaar. That had been nearly a year ago now, and its length was long enough that he could tuck a shaggy bang behind his ear. 

“Two weeks from today.” Thor started, “What time should I expect your company, brother?”

Thor was headed at a sluggish pace back to the Avengers’ compound. They had weekly check-ins to assess the next possible world-ending threat. Luckily, the only threat to society was Vision’s previous week’s suggestion of Hawaiian pizza for dinner. Pineapple on pizza? Thor curled his lip in disgust.

Loki considered making him wait just to mess with him, but even now, he could hear Shuri telling him to “take his emo shtick somewhere else”, and thought better of it. “I can be there tomorrow.” He could almost feel Thor’s smile over the phone. Something in his chest soared at the thought. Getting him prepared for the wedding would be a lot of work, he reasoned, it wasn’t like he was looking forward to seeing him. “And I’ll teach you what I know of human customs. I can’t boast to know everything, but I will try.” His voice turned contemplative for a moment, “Thank you for thinking to me, brother. I will see you tomorrow.” He cut off the phone call before Thor’s voice could force out more tender words. 

He slid the phone across the table as if it had burned him. He put his head in his hands and tried to will away the childish glee he felt at being reunited with Thor again. He wasn’t supposed to care this much. Time and time again, his heart betrayed his mind when it ordered him to pull away. And Thor, stubborn as he was, held on tighter every time. 

Thor frowned slightly at the abrupt click that signified Loki dropping the call. He shrugged, tucking the outdated device into his pocket as he made his way to the tall arching glass panes standing out brightly against the afternoon sky. 

A small unit was gathered around a large meeting table, which had many more seats than were ever actually necessary. However, since meeting Peter Quill and the rest of his oddball crew, Rhodey never knew when another ally was going to arrive, be they alien, human or otherwise, hence the ridiculous amount of chairs. The seats were meant to be welcoming, but it made the room look rather empty. 

Wanda waved at Thor excitedly as she was the first to notice the sliding doors hiss open, and motioned him to join the group. She was spouting off with great enthusiasm about Tony’s upcoming wedding, and that Pepper had invited her to be one of her many bridesmaids. One of thirty, to be exact, and Tony was too tired from planning to tell her that thirty was in fact, too many. Thor smiled back, and sat down to the group’s discussion.

The next day, Thor met Loki at a restaurant in Queens. He tried and failed not to tease his brother about his “finally clean” hair, which had been styled and cut since their last meeting. 

A week later, Loki was thoroughly enjoying putting his brother through the ringer, dragging him across New York, stepping into every tailor, formal wear boutique, and accessory shop along the way. 

In the end, Thor was dressed in a sharp oxblood tuxedo jacket, paired with black slacks, and patent leather oxfords. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and his beard was neatly trimmed. Loki clapped when he came out of the dressing room in his ensemble. 

“Doesn’t it seem a bit much, brother?” Thor looked down at himself, cocking an eyebrow. “The fabric lacks movement...and it itches.” He shifted the jacket around his shoulders, scratching under his collar. He faintly flushed from embarrassment; he'd garnered the audience of the entire boutique, and he hardly believed the applause was necessary. He turned to the mirror, circling himself and looking at every angle of the outfit. It was very well tailored despite having lacked alterations. 

“Oh, don’t be such a child.” Loki stood and walked over to his brother. He smoothed his hands down the fine fabric on Thor’s shoulders. “That’s the one.” His hands lingered. He turned away before his body had other ideas about what to do with his hands. 

With a golden card given to him by Tony, Thor paid for the items, grimacing at the extravagant price. Or he would’ve paid for them, if he could figure out how to work the card reader. Loki scoffed and yanked the card from him to complete the transaction. “Honestly, how have you survived without me?” Loki grumbled silently while Thor effortlessly carried all of the heavy bags. Loki had the benefit of illusion on his side to create whatever he wished to wear, but had chosen also to go the old fashioned route. He’d been secretive about his purchases, not allowing Thor to help or provide input about his choices. He didn’t trust his tasteless input. Or maybe he’d been self-conscious. 

The pair walked mostly silent back to Stark tower. Steve had texted Thor halfway into his shopping adventure with Loki, signifying that the team had organized an impromptu pre-bachelor party. Tony had begged them for a calm night, but what kind of friends would they be if they didn’t have a little fun with him? It was a good fifteen blocks walk back, but the walk was nothing to the Gods, walking in long strides at a brisk pace that would be strenuous to a normal man. He turned to Loki, who was picking at his fingernails mindlessly, suddenly realizing that he hadn’t told anyone he was bringing him. Thor felt a wave of panic rush through his chest. He laughed suddenly, starling Loki to look in his direction.

“It seems that there’s a celebration tonight...?” Thor looked at Loki with a struggled smile. Human customs still managed to confuse him at the worst of times. He was no stranger to engaging in battle with friends before they were to be wed, but this was certainly uncharted territory. Loki rolled his eyes, waving his hand in front of his face dismissively. 

“And with that, I’ll take my leave.” Loki knocked his elbow into Thor’s, and stopped walking. “I have no interest in fraternizing with your friends, when they clearly have no idea I’m here.” Thor was poised to say something, but Loki held up a hand placatingly. “I don’t want to hear it, brother...Goodbye.” He made to disappear, but Thor grabbed onto his wrist, a green shadowy mist of light materializing back into flesh and blood.

“Loki, relax.” Thor squeezed his wrist reassuringly, “You’re welcome if I say it. And I say it so.”

Loki groaned under his breath and let himself be dragged to wherever Thor saw fit. “This is going to go badly.” Thor didn’t seem to hear, or he just ignored his brother’s protests. They walked in relative silence for the remaining blocks. Thor continued to hold onto Loki’s wrist, like he would escape if he let go. “You really don’t know anything about humans, do you?” He sighed and allowed Thor to pull him along. “They’re not so forgiving as you.” 

“What petty game do they perceive to play if they should not forgive your wrongdoings? You have proven your loyalty to me, and served as a valuable asset in the fight against Thanos. What further ill will could they have against you?” Thor pursed his lips thoughtfully, furrowing his brow, “They shall not say it in front of me.”

“That’s just the trouble isn’t it? They dare not speak it to you, but I think I’ve had enough practice to know when I’m not wanted.” Thor’s face fell and he released Loki’s wrist. Loki sighed at him. “Do you truly not see the way they look at me? How they are haunted by the memory of a future that never became?” 

Thor felt ashamed that he’d been oblivious to the sideways glances and hushed tones that mentioned Loki. He’d fooled himself into believing they had truly accepted him. It wasn’t that easy, it couldn’t be, but Thor was determined that the answer was to create a familiarity by keeping him close.

Thor broke into a cheerful chuckle, suddenly, and clasped Loki tightly placing a heavy hand on the side of his neck. Absentmindedly, the pad of his thumb massaged small circles in his collar. 

“Worry not, brother, I will protect you.” Thor was prodding Loki now, gesturing to himself–his physique to be exact– attempting to lighten to mood, although it fell flat. Before Loki could protest, they were stepping into the large glossy lobby area of the tower being greeted by a variety of receptionists ushering them towards the elevator.

Loki felt uneasiness coil in his stomach. 

Thor walked in to riotous laughter, and welcoming arms. Loki stepped in after him, and a hush fell over the room. Thor glared at them, daring them to say something. Finally, someone sighed, and Clint stood up, a drink in his hand. “Fuck it, let’s get this party started!” Thor clapped a hand over the man’s shoulders. 

Natasha hollered from the corner, toasting the group. Tony snorted into his drink, laughing at some undoubtedly filthy joke whispered in his ear by Rhodey. 

Thor joined his friends around the sectional couch, reaching into an adjacent cooler for whatever alcohol came to his hand first. Loki sat across from his brother, reluctantly, not wanting to seem wholly dependent on his presence. His brother tossed a drink at him, and he popped the cap gratefully. It was going to be a long night. 

Or so he thought. A few cases of beer later Loki was red faced and ensconced in conversation with Thor’s friends, laughing and getting along like comrades in arms. “You’re a funny guy.” Tony said, wiping a tear from his eye after Loki’s telling of turning Thor into a frog and placing him in Frigga’s ponds, only for him to lose the real one and present a regular toad to his mother later, teary eyed because he couldn’t turn him back. 

Thor looked on, lowly chuckling to himself, mostly because he was glad Loki seemed to be getting on well with his friends, and not personally at the memory. It was in fact a mortifying experience for himself. Well worth it to get Loki on Tony’s good side. Thor causally glided up to the group, unconsciously placing himself between Loki and Tony.

“A fine story indeed, brother.” Thor beamed at his friends, hugging Loki’s reluctant form to his side.

Natasha who was noticeably tipsy, clinging to Clint’s jacket lapel desperately, piped up, “So who’s the lucky lady that the ‘all-mighty’ Thor is bringing as his date to the wedding?”

Loki choked on his beer, coughing violently. Thor looked panicked. Loki took a moment to compose himself, battling back the hot flare of anger. He took mercy on him. “Well, knowing my brother, I’m sure she’s quite beautiful.” He gave Thor a pointed look, to let him know he knew his game. 

Tony looked between them, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “You’re welcome to the wedding as well, Loki.” Whether that statement would’ve been true before tonight, he didn’t say, though Loki could see Thor’s deception as clear as day. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose.” He said, picking at his nails, the polish nearly gone. He looked to Thor, a challenge. 

Thor felt a room full of eyes all trained on him, and a wave of heat fell over him. A forced laugh ripped out of his chest—loud and boisterous, “Yes, of course Loki will be there!” He tugged at his collar uncomfortably, “And my date,” he cleared his throat noisily, “she is quite beautiful indeed.”

“Jane?” Bruce popped up from his lounging position on one of the nearby bar stools, “She’s a brilliant scientist, I follow her work on astro-anomalies. Are you two still together?”

“No I—” He wasn’t allowed to answer…

Loki schooled his face into something resembling curiosity. “Oh, I liked her. It would be a pleasure to see her again.” Knowing full well what had transpired between his brother and the scientist. He smirked with his eyes. Thor glared at him, unable to defend himself. 

Loki began to formulate a plan, one to trick and humiliate his brother in front of his friends, as recompense for attempting to deceive him. “Or perhaps someone new? You have always flitted from partner to partner, brother, ever since we were in our youth.” Loki said it as a bite, an accusation. Thor was infuriating, and consistently made it difficult to conceal his hurt. Loki had thought...a foolish hope, in retrospect. His brother had ever been toeing that line, denying what they could be to each other. 

Thor was thoroughly flustered now, ears burning and cheeks glowing from more than just the watered down excuse for alcohol. He quickly downed the last bit of his beer, a tiny trail of excess trickling down his chin haphazardly, creating droplets in his beard. With a quick motion, he easily crumpled the can with one hand using the back of his other to wipe away the liquid on his chin. There seemed to be a heavy air in the room as everyone only gazed upon the golden warrior with bemusement. Tiny atmospheric sounds of sipping and clinking utensils hung in the air. Thor tossed a sideways glance at Loki, narrowing his eyes, “Brother...might I speak with you...in private?” The last words slipped through gritted teeth nearly inaudible--spoken like a secret.

“Brother, I’m certain anything you wish to say can be spoken in front of our friends.” He narrowed his eyes. The group glanced around to each other uneasily. Thor tightened his arm around Loki’s shoulders and pulled him to stand up from the couch. “Not so rough.” Loki whined, drunk and irritated. Thor practically dragged him out of the room and into the adjoining hallway. Loki folded his arms over his chest and bounced from foot to foot anxiously, unable to meet his brother’s eyes. “Do we have to do this here?” He felt a sympathetic twinge at Thor’s desperate expression. Loki was angry and disappointed, and hurt above all else. That combination had always made him petty. Especially when it came to Thor. His brother sighed and shook his head. 

“You’re angry.” Thor said, angling for forgiveness with his soft tone.

Loki simply frowned; Thor took the opportunity to continue, “Loki, have I wronged you in some way?” His eyes remained focused on Loki’s, though he would not meet his gaze. Thor sighed deeply, running a hand through his shaggy locks before boxing Loki in, his hands resting on the wall behind, with an arm on either side of his frame. 

“Is this about me inviting you? Do you not wish to be here? I thought we had been able to put all past offenses behind us.” He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder in a familiar gesture. 

Loki felt himself soften under Thor’s gentle insistence. “I wish to be at your side. Yet there’s always some woman in the way. Even imaginary ones are dearer to you.” Loki worried at the inside of his cheek with his teeth. His hands tingled like they ached to smack his brother clear across the face. Jealousy was ugly, and Loki felt it all the same. 

Thor’s eyes drooped and his brows knit together confusedly.

“I traveled half the world to be here, and yet you’re so concerned with impressing them that you would deny the lies you told me?” Loki closed his fist to still the urge that still lingered to strike at him. “The lies I ignored to be with you?” Loki’s nails dug into his palm hard enough to draw forth blood. “Stop giving me that pitiful look.” 

“I do not know of what you speak.” Thor paused with a puzzled expression that looked as if it was spun tightly together. With every second that went by, the gears in his mind turned closer to realization, the hard lines of his expression softening. 

“Oh...Loki…” Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. “Do you fear that you are not wanted? My invitation clearly said that I was to bring a guest, and who better than you?” Or maybe not. Thor could be really dense sometimes, couldn’t he? Loki released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

Thor continued, “Fear not, Loki, there is no thing, nor person who means more to me than you.”

He searched his brother’s eyes, pleading. Whether it was the closeness or the alcohol or the sheer joy Thor felt that he was reunited with his brother, saved beyond even death, he was emboldened and leaned forward planting a chaste kiss on the side of Loki’s mouth. The placement was just peculiar enough to raise doubt of its intention. It was maddening. Thor lingered, a smile growing on his face. 

Loki flushed and turned his face away, placing a hand on Thor’s chest as if to push him away, but simply lingered there. “Idiot.” Whatever his brother’s intention had been didn’t really matter in the end, since his words were able to serve as a balm to Loki’s wounded heart. He studiously averted his gaze so Thor could not see the tenderness there. Try as he might to hold onto his anger, he felt it slip through his fingers like sand. 

His brother was thoughtless and boorish at the best of times, but there were moments where he was overwhelmingly gentle. It floored Loki every time, made him reconsider his schemes. His mouth tingled with the memory of the not quite kiss. His heart hammered in his chest, and the hand poised on Thor’s chest began to grip in the fabric of his shirt.

He was drunker than he thought, having never cared for the drink or built a tolerance. He was feeling downright fond. He had to backpedal quickly to save face. “I suppose I should teach you how to dance, lest you embarrass yourself at Stark’s reception.” With Thor so close, his words took on a new meaning, and he went redder at the realization of his loose tongue.

Thor closed his eyes, feeling the full force of the alcohol, and groaned in approval; not making quite fully formed words. He leaned in, deeply inhaling Loki’s scent, nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder. Two thick arms worked themselves around Loki’s form, squeezing just hard enough meld their bodies together. 

“Mm—yes, lest I outperform you at the reception instead.” Thor grinned, though his eyes remained comfortably closed. He couldn’t resist the urge to tease Loki back, though he knew that Loki was hands down the more graceful of the two. 

“Fat chance of that, I should think.” 

In the adjoining room, silence had taken the group. Rhodey had long since passed out in his chair, too drunk to function in social settings. Bucky was the first to pipe up, too loudly, in fact, as he had finally sobered up enough to speak coherent words. Turns out triple distilled whiskey could temporarily override his ridiculous metabolic rate. “Stevie. Steve. What’s going’ on out there?” the group waited patiently for his response, all transfixed on the ever unfolding family drama that was Thor and Loki’s relationship. 

Minutes ago, when they’d asked him to spy, Steve had been reluctant, but without Loki’s wild tales there was a lull in the action, and so despite his moral constitution, he didn’t take much convincing. 

“Loki doesn’t sound mad anymore, I heard something about a woman. Maybe he doesn’t like Thor’s new girlfriend?” Innocent, innocent Steve. “Performing? I think they’re planning some sort of surprise for you, Stark.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes and took another long swing of her beer. “Boring. Get to the good stuff.” Steve’s poor attempt at espionage continued, while the group weaved outlandish theories about their argument and its purpose. “Sounds like a lovers’ quarrel to me.” She winked at Clint and he nearly spit out his drink. 

“No no no no, so yeah Thor is weird and Loki is...borderline crazy, but they’re brothers right?” Tony slurred, waving his hands in protest. Bucky erupted into a full-bodied laugh. 

“Adopted.” Nat answered unhelpfully, waggling her finger. “And they both are always very keen to tell us that.” 

Bruce shook his head with a grin. “Trust me, I’ve been to Asgard, and that wouldn’t be close to the strangest thing about their family dynamic.” The whole room erupted into laughter just as the brothers returned. 

Tony’s face soured at that. He looked from Bruce to the brothers and back, suddenly feeling the urge to scrutinize every minute detail of their body language and their past interactions. He scrunched his face up in faux disgust and looked back to Bruce who simply offered a shrug and a look that said, ‘But am I wrong?’

Steve silently tried to disguise the fact that he was eavesdropping by leaning on the doorframe as casually as he could, pretending to inspect Tony’s various collection of vintage albums. He pulled out a particularly old track that had soft frayed edges and he had a genuine peak of interest. “Wow, Tony, now that’s real music.” He held aloft his treasure to which Tony responded by simply rolling his eyes at how typical his choice. A classic that Steve could have waltzed to in the 40s. Although Steve never got that chance, he supposed. Steve looked to Bucky who merely gave him a thumbs up as if to say ‘Nice save’ and motioned for him to rejoin the group. 

“Hello again, friends. I hope that we did not disturb the party by returning.” Thor offered, with a warm smile. He was leaning on Loki like a prop, which he was not overjoyed with. 

Natasha smiled coyly and looked around to the group of friends, eyebrows raising a few times. “Welcome back, and don’t worry we were just laughing at Cap. He’s quite the granny when it comes to partying.” Steve frowned at her and Bucky snorted. 

Loki looked between everyone suspiciously. He shrugged Thor’s arm of his shoulders and moved to rejoin the group, reclaiming his spot on the couch. Tony blinked owlishly as Thor sat down beside his brother, seeming to fit closer to him than before they left. Tony shook off the awkwardness and reached into his jacket. “I meant to send this to you earlier, Loki, but I didn’t know your address.” In Tony’s hand was an invitation all his own. “I assumed Thor would get you here at some point, so I’ve been carrying it.” 

Loki swallowed back a lump in his throat. “Well, that’s very kind of you.” He took the invite gingerly and unraveled the envelope slowly. “I will be there.” Thor beamed beside him. 

Tony clapped him on the shoulder and stood up abruptly. “I need the good stuff for this.” He returned with a bottle of some amber liquid. He filled a shot glass for all in attendance. Loki smelled of the drink and grimaced at how strong it was. Thor looked positively delighted. “It’s not Asgardian, but it’s the best mead I could find.” Loki smiled genuinely. Thor truly had found good company. “You really helped us out this time. It’s good to have you on our side, Loki.”

“No hard feelings about me throwing you through a window and letting you potentially plummet to your death?” Loki said with a strained smile looking pointedly at Tony.

Tony clicked his teeth, “Well, yes, but I’m waiting for the perfect opportunity to blackmail you for it.” He smiled, but he didn’t seem to be joking. Loki snickered, enjoying the mischievous glint in Stark’s eyes. He knew he’d always liked him. 

Clint took his glass and raised it for a toast. “To burying the hatchet!” The group chanted the sentiment back and they all clinked their glasses together before downing the shot. Loki blinked back the wetness in his eyes, and tried to focus on the cloyingly sweet burn of the mead. For the first time, Loki truly felt that he belonged with them. Thor’s presence at his side was warm, and his smile was infectious. Loki leaned further into him, his stomach warring with emotion and alcohol. 

Beyond that point, time began to blur, and Loki would prove unable to remember the rest of the party. Though Tony Stark’s Twitter feed would later shed light on some of his drunken merriment and stupidity. 

When the night ended, they all made the slow crawl back to their rooms, too drunk to do so elegantly. Loki draped himself over Thor’s shoulders, and let himself be all but dragged back to Thor’s room. Well, to be more accurate, he was cast haphazardly over Thor’s shoulder and carried kicking and screaming there. When had he gotten so drunk?

The room had a couch that Thor had been sleeping on during Loki’s visit, but tonight they simply sprawled on the large bed together. Loki fell asleep almost instantaneously, hair sticking to his face, looking every inch the drunken fool. Thor looked at him with fondness, and found it difficult to join him in sleep for some time. 

He laid his head back on the too-firm pillow, and stared up at the high vaulted paneled ceiling. Lacing his fingers and resting his palms on his chest he inhaled deeply, focusing on relaxing his breath into sleep. The warmth of the alcohol was still buzzing in his veins, but the effects had worn off significantly, and his mind was clear. What an odd turn of events that had allowed him to end up here. After having lost everything—his mother, father, sister and his entire universe—most of all having seen his brother, Loki, sacrifice his own life to save him on the mere chance that he could survive—Thor simply felt overwhelmed. 

His mind was too full and restless to sleep. Glancing sideways at Loki’s sleeping form, Thor smiled, absentmindedly brushed a stray hair from his cheek, tucking it behind his ear. How quaint it was to be having idle conversation and joking with friends after such a long and arduous battle. They’d been able to reverse the damages that Thanos had unleashed and restore all of their loved ones who’d been slain by the mad titan. It had come with the help of some old friends, and some new, and Thor was ever grateful for the help.

He could still hear the way Loki’s neck had snapped under Thanos’ hand. To see him whole and alive, sleeping peacefully, was a blessing he would never stop being thankful for. Loki began to snore. His hand traveled to Loki’s hip and squeezed, thinking back to the summers of their youth, where they’d fumbled together in the dark. Until Odin had forbidden them to share chambers anymore. Like he’d known. Sometimes the Allfather saw more with one eye than Thor could perceive with two. 

They’d been young and unafraid of the consequences of their choices. It wasn’t unheard of in Asgard, though it was an antiquated practice. It had been boyish lust, Thor reasoned, willing away the niggling sensation that the feeling had only grown stronger with time. He relaxed his grip and lifted his hand away from his brother, feeling hot shame in his belly. Surely Loki had grown out of it. He could too. Certainly, he had tried. Seeking out company from available women often—and seeking out a deeper connection with Jane Foster. Yet it never seemed to work out long term, and Thor couldn’t admit to himself why. 

Loki stirred at the loss of Thor’s touch and rolled further into his side, seeking warmth. His face burrowed into Thor’s chest, and Thor stilled. They were no longer children, and these feelings could not be discarded as callously as he had then. He carded his fingers in Loki’s hair, allowing himself only this, lest he overstep and make a monster of himself. He closed his eyes, and willed himself to sleep. 

…………………………………………….

Light crept in through slits in the metal shade that covered the pristine glass paneling on the wall, warming Thor’s chilled skin. He was rousing, eyes squinting at the sudden harshness of the light hitting his fully dilated pupils. He felt around for a blanket, feeling none, he turned to face a drooling mop of coal hair curled in the blanket so tightly he might as well been in a cocoon. Typical. Though it had been nearly a lifetime since the two had shared a bed like this, Thor remembered it fondly, allowing a smile to break over his face. Loki had always been cold-natured, and sometimes Thor tended to forget that Loki was in-fact, a frost giant, though having that knowledge now did help explain quite a lot.

“I do not intend to overstep, brother, for you have your own invitation now, and in turn your own right to bring a guest. Perhaps I should ask Valkyrie to accompany me instead…” Thor wasn’t sure Loki was awake, so it was a gamble, but he had a hunch he was listening. Thor felt shame for his feelings the night before. Being way too obvious and loose-lipped. What was he thinking? He didn’t want to betray Loki’s trust that was dubious at best. He didn’t want to lose him again. 

“Seriously?” He grumbled, snuggling further into his blanket. “I have a headache. Take whoever you want.” Thor’s heart swelled with fondness for him. There was silence for several minutes as Loki drifted in and out of consciousness. After a while he sighed and lifted his head, hair mucked up and face pale from last night's’ festivities. His hair had curled during his sleep, giving him a childlike charm. Loki was candid, for once. “I’d rather go with you.” He covered his face with the blanket again to hide his embarrassment. “I don’t have anyone else.” 

Thor pulled the blanket off of him. Loki’s eyes shone like sea glass underneath the dark sweep of his lashes. Loki bit his lip, embarrassment winning out over his tenderness. He would have to talk to Shuri later, she would have a field day with his weird relationship with his brother. 

“Do you not wish to bring your Wakandan friend?” Thor looked at his brother earnestly, “I thought the two of you had grown quite fond of each other.” 

Loki deadpanned, “Thor...she’s already coming. She’s a bridesmaid…” he looked at his brother as if he was the densest moron he’d ever laid eyes on. 

“Oh.” Thor remarked dumbly. He found himself scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “I-uh-didn’t want to assume anything…” 

Thor sat in awkward silence for a moment as Loki failed to respond. He realized he’d slept in his previous days’ clothes, and felt his jacket become too tight and stiff. He shrugged it off letting it crumple haphazardly on the floor.

“If you truly insist on bringing someone else, I can help you find a date.” Loki said, sounding annoyed and disappointed. A rap on the door had them both startling to full alertness. Loki sat up, trying to uncrumple his shirt collar and untangle his hair. “Come in.” Thor stood from the bed quickly. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow, a tiny smirk on her face. “Care for a greasy breakfast?” Loki’s stomach grumbled in response, almost as if on cue. 

Natasha piled eggs and breakfast meats onto serving plates and set the table, as Clint flipped pancakes, seeming a little too sober and well tempered for the morning after a night full of drinking. 

They ate in silence, all nursing their hangovers. Bucky, Rhodey, Bruce, and Tony were no longer present, having gone off early to attend to whatever it was they did during the day, so all that remained were Natasha, Clint, Thor, Loki, and Steve. 

They passed an awkward breakfast, having all gotten drunker than intended the night before. Eventually Steve spoke up. “I’m going for a morning run, anyone wanna join me?” Everyone collectively groaned. Damn him and his endless stamina and superhuman ability to stay sober. Bucky rolled his shoulders and stood from the table, always loyal to the Captain and his whims. They raced out of the dining room, competing like there was some sort of prize involved. 

The room fell into silence, save for the clinking of forks and the occasional yawn. 

“So,” Thor started, struggling to find anything to say. “Barton, how’s your wife?” Clint choked on eggs and coughed while Natasha beat on his back. Thor and Loki looked to each other, confused. 

“She uh, she left me.” It sounded like a sore spot. “Said my lifestyle was unsafe and that SHIELD couldn’t protect us anymore.” His eyes were downcast. “It’s for the best. I still see the kids every now and then, though not as much as I’d like. Though to be honest, I never did see them much. ”

Natasha clutched his shoulder sympathetically. Thor looked mortified to have even asked. “I didn’t know, I’m truly sorry to hear of it.” He said somberly. 

Loki scratched his neck to chase away the feeling of displacement. 

“Thanks, man, that means a lot.” He swirled syrup around on his plate, put off his appetite. “It was really hard for a while, but then I realized that she was right, and that my work was putting them in danger.” He sighed and clutched at Natasha’s hand under the table, his one constant source of strength and camaraderie. “But hey, that’s life. You either live with it or you die from it, I guess.” He chuckled then, remembering something Rocket once said to him. “Everyone’s got a sob story, right?” 

Loki could only sigh in agreement. He was the source of pain for so many; the wound in his family. No matter what path he walked now, the things done to him and the choices he had made in vengeance would remain. 

The people he had killed in his anger as a petty vendetta against the world still lingered like a brand. He could never fill in the gap he’d left in the world, though he did try. He couldn’t ask for forgiveness, but he could take steps to atone for his decisions. 

During his time with Shuri he had learned many things about the human world, and humanity at large. Humans had an amazing propensity for rage and violence, and miraculously the same could be said for their ability to nurture and forgive. He looked to Natasha, whose ledger was just as full of red as his own, and she met his eyes with understanding. 

“None of us are heroes, Loki. We’re all just people.” Natasha crossed her legs in her seat and took a sip from her glass. “We’ve all made mistakes. Some of them are so big that we can’t even see past them. So I can’t say you and I are the same, but I can say that I get it. As long as you’re a better person now then you were then, you’re on the right path.” She punctuated her statement with a gesture towards him. 

“Wow, Nat, you should be a therapist.” Clint said, dispersing the tension with banter. She elbowed him in the ribs, just strong enough to make him cough. 

Loki snorted a laugh, and felt somewhat more at ease with this little group. 

…………………………………………….

 

“It’s like this, brother. Here, let me lead.” Thor balked as Loki’s hand slid down his back and grasped him tightly. Loki took a step forward and then a quick step back, moving in a slow circle. Thor moved forward and right onto Loki’s feet. He cursed and let go of his brother. “You’re unteachable!” For twenty minutes now he’d been reviewing the steps, leading his brother to water and proving unable to get him to drink. 

Thor was clearly frustrated, red in the face and hair flowing wildly. “Well maybe if you’d let me lead! You’d be much more suited to that role than I.” Thor huffed.

Loki gaped at him stepping back in faux offense, pressing a hand to his chest.

“And why in all the nine realms is that?” His voice was raised and the pitch resonated a few octaves too high. 

Thor gestured between them, raising his eyebrows comically. “Are you seriously questioning that? You are far more lean and womanly than I.” 

Loki gawked at the audacity of his brother. “I think I’m offended.” He offered his hand out, as a challenge. “Fine, we’ll try it your way so I can prove that you’re ill suited to either role, you graceless beast!” Thor pulled him in quite roughly, and Loki’s heart flipped in his chest. Truly, his brother was a frog turned into a prince (or prince made frog, in one particular case). He was as boorish and cocky as any royal he’d ever known, but lacked the finesse or refinement required to suit the role. 

Loki stepped back as Thor went forward, and miraculously, didn’t step on his feet. “I am not womanly.” But his face was red and he didn’t complain as Thor spun him around. Their dance continued, both becoming more comfortable as the minutes passed. Loki begrudgingly admitted to himself that Thor wasn’t...terrible in this role. 

They circled the floor, without speaking. As they spun, Loki abruptly stopped, and put his hand on Thor’s chest. “You’ve...improved.” He was spiraling, trying to save face. With their proximity his untoward feelings for his brother were traipsing down an unthinkable path. “I dare say you’re ready.” Not quite, but if they were to continue, he might do something regrettable. 

Thor smirked proudly, still cradling his brother’s palm, bringing his knuckles to his lips, kissing them gently. “Fair maiden.” He was playing his part, encouraging Loki to play the other. 

Loki scoffed in return but felt himself playing into this game as well, smiling. All the same, he pushed away from Thor’s brutish form and infectious charm, willing himself to not be ensnared in his brother’s foolishness.

Thor looked non-perplexed, “So, how about Shwarma?”

…………………………………………….

“Oh oh oh Mr. Stark!” Peter struggled to keep up with Tony’s long gait, he shuffled quickly to catch up, dropping the plastic casing that contained his freshly pressed suit. Tony groaned in irritation rolling his eyes. “I have a perfect idea for the wedding!” Peter said eagerly.

“Jesus, kid. If I’ve said it once I’ve said it a thousand times...you are not going to show up to the wedding in your spider suit.” Tony did toss the idea around in his mind before saying, “Even if I designed it and it’s one of the most sophisticated pieces of technology ever made.” He pulled his face into one of thoughtful amusement before adding, “ No no absolutely not. Pepper would kill me.” He punctuated the last sentence but turning to Peter and pointing a finger at him. 

“But-“

“No. No means no, kid. Now stop asking and be useful.” He hurried the boy along towards Rhodey and Happy in hopes that they could babysit the troublemaker. 

He sighed in relief. It was only two days to the wedding and everyone was excited to chip in on the final preparations. Tony had insisted they not, he had a whole event planning company involved to be sure the event was buttoned up, but he appreciated the enthusiasm. 

“Okay, new idea, don’t shoot me down yet, Mr. Stark! What if I used my webs and slingshotted the rings at you?” Tony chuckled in amusement, but by the look of childish glee on Peter’s face he wasn’t entirely sure he was joking. Peter broke out into a grin and giggled back at him. Tony sighed in relief, thankful that it had only been Peter’s millennial humor coming into play and not a serious suggestion. 

“I got these rings specially crafted in Wakanda.” Tony rambled on, “Vibranium alloy. Very rare, very expensive.” He patted Peter on the shoulder. “So don’t sling them around, kid. Pepper’s veins would pop out of her head. And that would be a shame, since she has a very cute head.” 

“Awww, you like her.” Tony rolled his eyes. Kids these days. Tony nodded to Happy and Rhodes and left Peter in their care. 

“See you around, kid.” Peter waved animatedly at him as he walked away. Once he’d gotten far enough away, he dialed Pepper’s number, over eager to discuss the wedding and how every minute detail she had so carefully planned was falling right into place. 

Her thirty bridesmaids would all assemble by this afternoon, the Princess and General of Wakanda the last two to show, due to some “urgent business” in their country. Tony had the sneaking suspicion that this “business” was related to pranking King T’challa. He heartily approved. The guy was far too serious. 

Loki of all people had offered to meet them at the airport, but Tony called it nonsense, since they were flying in a private plane and he had a perfectly functional landing pad on Stark tower. He’d seemed a little put out at the realization. 

Later that day, as promised, the Wakandan party arrived. And Loki was the first to meet them. King T’challa stepped out first, his nose scrunching at the city’s smoky air. Nakia trailed just behind him, having been somehow convinced to attend despite her ongoing missions. She looped her arm around T’challa’s. The king balked and stopped in his tracks. Shuri rolled her eyes and practically skipped down off the slightly raised platform of the plane. 

Loki stepped forward with a smile of growing mischief. “So I see your urgent business was a success.” Shuri and Okoye laughed conspiratorially. And then, after a beat, he continued, “How does he manage to freeze up so thoroughly even after they’ve been in a plane together?” They all laughed, and T’challa glared at them. Shuri flipped him off. Nakia appeared oblivious to the joke hanging over the group. 

“Did you see the video?” Shuri asked, clapping her hands over Loki’s shoulders. His heart soared with fondness for her. 

“I may have shared it to a few people.” She playfully batted at him. “I tagged one @‘therealtonystark’, and surprisingly it was viewed 4 million times before it was eventually erased, under mysterious circumstances.” He grinned at her and she moved to hug him. He’d missed their back and forth and the easy friendship. “It’s good to see you, darling girl.” 

She patted his back as she pulled away, “You too, little inyoka.” He had grown familiar with her use of the Xhosa word for “snake”. He laughed and playfully bumped his shoulder with hers. Loki turned to the rest of the group and gestured for them to follow him into the building. Shuri stepped into a stride beside him. “So, any tricks on your brother since last time?” 

Loki laughed a little. “Not yet, but I’m planning a pretty good one. Tell me you want in.” She shook her head and rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Duh. Of course I’m in. Pranking is what I do.” The others followed them, talking amongst themselves. T’challa was still wary around this particular ally, though he was glad that Shuri had found a dear friend in all the madness following the fight against Thanos. “And I’m starving. You’re taking me to dinner as payback for all the stuff you broke in my lab before you left.” He couldn’t argue. 

When he’d first came to Wakanda for refuge, he still thought himself above humans. Shuri and her people had proved him wrong at every turn. They had offered him a home, kindness, and access to technology that the rest of Midgard could never dream of.

It was unpleasant at first, as he was monitored constantly, but slowly his time spent with Shuri became a bright point of his days. She was brilliant, a true genius, capable of creating tech that was unheard of even on Asgard. Little by little she had changed his opinion of the human race. Not to mention how effortlessly she schooled those around her with pranks. 

After dropping the king and his guests off with Tony, Loki and Shuri slipped out to find something to eat. 

“So you’ve got to tell me what sort of trouble you’ve been getting into, Snake-boy.” Shuri wagged her finger at Loki. “I have to make sure that I’m not falling behind in that department.” She grinned.

They decided to go to a quaint little mom and pops sandwich shop. Traditional red and white checkerboard tablecloths and styrofoam trays and cups offered a chance to get a legitimate non-tourist experience. The shop was a local legend. Supposedly the best bite in the city. It was all Shuri’s idea of course; she’d insisted that she was fed up with the luxury, she wanted to experience New York City like a local. The reviews felt promising, but Loki hesitantly agreed, if only to make Shuri happy, because he’d not gotten to the point where luxury was wasted on him. He was never really one for humility. Take for example the giant golden statue he’d requested of himself on Asgard. Not very subtle.

Shuri decided on a toasted Italian meatball sub, swimming in sauce and mozzarella, while Loki opted for the signature sandwich—highly recommended by the locals, apparently. The chose a booth near a window and started to eat. Shuri was practically bursting at the seams to get the details of Loki’s stay so far. 

“I’ve been trying to teach my oafish brother how to dance.” Not the details Shuri was expecting to hear, but juicy nonetheless. “He’s a bumbling fool, as expected.” She laughed and Loki continued, “My feet are still sore from being stomped on.” 

“You deserved it.” He took a sip of his water, and leaned back in his chair.

“Probably.” He tapped his fingers against his stomach. “So this trick I mentioned...I’m unsure how to proceed.” She lifted a brow, urging him to continue. “My brother needs a date for the wedding, and I’ve told him I’ll help him find one, but, considering the timing, I don’t want to disrupt the party.” His friendship with the team was still new and fragile, and he didn’t wish to cause contention. “I just want to embarrass Thor.” 

Shuri chewed her mouthful thoughtfully. “The reception, then, not the ceremony. There will be enough noise to cover whatever mischief you’re planning.” She took another bite, savoring the flavors. “So who’s his date gonna be?” Loki smirked, and the air around him began to shimmer as he transformed. 

His black hair had grown longer, and his face and body had softened. Shuri blinked three times in quick succession. He was casting his long hair over his shoulder. She, Shuri corrected herself. Loki was a she. Pretty where he had before been handsome. “What do you think?” Loki asked, voice gone softer, but still very British. 

She put down her sandwich and leaned forward, inspecting his new features. “Hmm.” She poked at his cheek. Shuri broke out into a grin. “It’s very realistic, I’ll give you that. Still looks like you, but I probably wouldn’t think that if I hadn’t watched you do it.” Loki crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Perhaps.” He transformed back to himself, just as the waitress brought over a pitcher to refill their waters. She sloshed water all over the floor and ran off with frantic apologies. Loki made a sympathetic face and turned back to Shuri. “Oops, didn’t intend to frighten the locals.” She giggled and went back to eating. He leaned across the table towards her. “I want you to record his reaction when he finds out it was me the whole time. It’ll be hilarious.” 

“Oooh okay. So this girl, she needs a backstory to make her more believable. She and I are friends, right?” Loki nodded with a mischievous grin on his face. The wheels turned in Shuri’s mind. “She’s an engineer from London, who I met at a conference for experimental robotics. She came to Wakanda to assist in my laboratory for a few months.” 

“And she has been dying to meet my brother, so I decided to set them up.” They each erupted into fits of laughter at the thought of it. Loki, the matchmaker. 

“Yaaaaas. This is gonna be so good.” Shuri clapped in between her words. Loki flagged the waitress to pay for their meal. She seemed to tremble as she walked over. Shuri insisted they tip generously. Loki did so, having “borrowed” Thor’s card given by Stark. Tony wouldn’t miss the money, so he left an exorbitant amount for her trouble. 

***  
It was getting to be nightfall. An orange crescent filtered through hazy violet tones in an overcast sky. It was lovely, moody even, and Thor found himself oversharing—freely giving up deepset secrets, regrets and guilt. He stood outside on one of the private tower balconies with Valkyrie, or Val, had he had grown fond of calling her. She sipped from her long-necked bottle causally. Thor allowed the silence to hang in the air, taking a swig from his beer as well.

“That’s heavy stuff.” Val said after a beat.

“So you see my problem.” Thor agreed, taking another sip.

Valkyrie was a good friend. She was loyal (mostly), strong-willed, honest to a fault, and made for great company. There was no pressure to talk, although Thor found it came quite easy with her. She might have made for a good match—if it weren’t for her lack of interest in that department—and Thor’s self-destructive tendencies when it came to his romantic pursuits.

“But you love him.” She wagered, tilting her bottle at him. She was gonna need a lot more booze to wrap her head around everything he’d just told her.

“Yes.” He said, without thought, gazing into the hazy sunset. She sipped her whiskey and grimaced.

“More than anything?” He met her eyes this time, and the intensity made her turn her own glare back to the sky. 

“Yes.” Like it was sewn so deep into the fabric of who he was that it didn’t bear thinking about. 

“Then what the hell are you waiting for?” Her voice raised about two octaves higher. She turned to face him, eyebrows knitted together. 

He looked back at her with a tinge of shock on his face. “But he’s my bro—“

“Brother, yes. You are not even of the same blood. And I personally have seen you practically move the gates of Valhalla for him.”

Thor’s gaze fell to the floor in thought.

“When are you going to let yourself be happy?” She turned back to face the open air, breathing deeply, “Why else do you think you destroy all of your other relationships before they have a chance to take root?”

..............................................................

The day of the wedding arrived in a flurry of last minute stressors. Pepper’s dress was late from the tailor, and the caterers were stuck in New York traffic. The Iron Legion were sent to retrieve the food, and Rhodey picked up the dress just in time. 

Tony hadn’t seen his bride yet, as was tradition on Midgard, a fact which surprised even Loki, who knew more about these customs than his brother. Loki took a seat beside Thor in the church. “Despite your argument, I’ve invited the engineer I told you about. I think she’ll surprise you.” Loki smirked secretively into his palm. 

Thor huffed beside him. “I have something important to discuss with you.” The church doors opened and the groomsmen began to pour in. Loki shushed his brother. 

“Later. It’s starting.” Rhodey led the pack, looking dapper in his sleek black tux. Bruce followed directly after, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Happy, Steve, and Clint finished out the line. 

In the end all fell into place, and the ceremony began. The procession seemed to drag on forever as the bridesmaids kept coming down the aisle in preparation for the Bride. Natasha was schooling her expression to hide how emotional she had become. Shuri winked at Loki as she strode past. 

When Tony strutted down just before Peppers turn, he waved at the crowd, which appeared to have half of the city present. He definitely remembered having only invited family and friends, at Pepper’s request for a “normal” wedding. Oh well, his parties were legend after all. He straightened his tie at the altar, just as the doors opened for the bride to enter. 

The whole room turned to stare. Tony gasped. Her dress, a lace mermaid gown with a high neckline, was breathtaking, but not nearly as much as she was. The organ played the familiar march as she walked closer and closer to Tony. His hands began to sweat, and his mouth went dry. This was really going to happen. He’d asked the most amazing woman he’d ever met to marry his sorry ass, and she’d said yes. Someone snapped a photo of Tony and his unquestionably adorable expression. 

She looked up from where she’d been staring at the floor, and their eyes met. She smiled at him, cheeks rosy and her hands clasped around her bouquet. With a few more steps, she reached the steps to the altar. Tony extended his hand to her, and she took it as she ascended to the platform with him. 

“Wow.” He whispered, so that only she could hear. “Remind me to send a thank you letter to whoever designed this dress.” She laughed a little, and it was buried under the murmur of the crowd. 

The officiate began his spiel, and when the time came for their vows, an absolute hush went over everyone in attendance.

“Since the day I met you, I knew I was going to need you. I just never expected how much.” Tony gripped her hands to steady himself. “You are the best of me, Pepper. I can’t guarantee that I’m never going to disappoint you, since I seem to do that pretty often. What I can promise is that I’m going to love you. Desperately. Completely. I hope you give me the chance to keep trying for you. All I want in this world is to make you happy.” He paused and choked back uncharacteristic stage fright. He laughed to lighten the mood. “And world peace. Still working on that one too. I love you, Miss Potts, and I can’t wait to hyphenate it. His eyes shined with emotion. She bit her lip to hold back tears. Someone in the crowd whistled as he finished. 

The room went silent again and looked now to Pepper.

“Tony, I never thought I’d be here. All the time that I worked for you, I watched you drive yourself harder and harder for what you believed in. Even if I didn’t always agree. And let’s be honest, that was most of the time.” Tony snorted, and squeezed her hands tighter. “But I have always loved how you can surprise me. Every day is an adventure with you, and it drives me crazy, but I can’t imagine life without you. I love you and how you want to save the world from itself. I want to help you get there someday, but above all of that, I want to be beside you forever. To the end of the world, if possible. We’ve been there a couple of times, huh? Tony Stark, I’m so ready to marry you in front of all of these people. So let’s get it over with, shall we?” Tony laughed and gestured to Peter. 

Peter presented the rings respectfully, no flying webs. And then he bowed, for some reason. Tony rolled his eyes and Pepper playfully swatted at the boy. Tony slid the ring onto her finger, and she repeated the motion to him. “You may now kiss the bride.” The officiate said, and Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He dipped Pepper and kissed her as she laughed against him, having been caught unaware with his move. 

Everyone in attendance cheered. Natasha sniffled at her post amongst the bridesmaids, though she would later deny it. “Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Stark!” Pepper took the mic from him. 

“Potts-Stark.” Tony kissed her again while their guests laughed and clapped. 

The audience roared as Pepper raised her bouquet aloft while her intertwined fingers held Tony’s hand in the other. They walked as a unit down the elegant, flower adorned aisle. The rest of the procession—Steve, Bruce, the rest of the groomsmen as well as the extravagantly large bridesmaid party—exited the ceremony area in a tight filing in favor of heading to a larger reception area where caterers and wait staff were dotted around the room expectantly. Tony smiled, nodding at the lead event coordinator to get the festivities started.

For the wedding party, there was more work to be done. Tony had allotted two hours for his hired photography team. Pepper had insisted on getting as many photos as possible. However, this didn’t mean she wanted her face plastered all over the front page of the news. But Tony Stark, billionaire, doesn’t get married without it becoming the biggest publicity event of the year. Reporters, journalists and Tony’s many admirers and associates turned out in droves. He could only hold them back so much. Nevertheless, he’d hired his own professional photography studio to snap the shots that Pepper would be able to treasure. This meant that the wedding party would be occupied for a while, and the rest of the guests were free to mingle and enjoy happy hour.

“This is some spread, huh?” Valkyrie jabbed Thor in the ribs as she gathered up a variety of small bite-sized tarts and appetizers. After all his fretting, she’d been invited anyway, and had actually shown up. Wonders never cease. Her plate was filled comically high, not being shy about her appetite. The servers attempted to help Val with her dishes, but she swatted away their hands in favor of grabbing her own portion sizes, much to their distress. 

Thor chuckled happily, nodding in agreement, as he agreed and filled up two separate plates. Valkyrie quirked her eyebrows noticing the two very different platters of starters. Thor seemed to have an air of concentration as he carefully read labels on the dishes, placing a very specific display of foods on each. Valkyrie smirked, silently noticing but keeping it to herself. 

“Good luck.” Valkyrie said as she quickly skirted away before Thor could object. 

Thor suddenly felt a little queasy, remembering the date that Loki had invited on his behalf. His resolve was wavering. Maybe this was his brother’s way of telling him that his advances were unwelcome after all, and that their relationship could never be as it was long ago. He frowned as he piled on another copious helping of some Midgardian dish. 

His brother had made himself scarce since the ceremony, though out of the corner of his eye Thor could see him chatting with partygoers. Silver tongue indeed. It was a surprise how quickly he had become a part of this group, but not an unpleasant one. Loki met his eyes from across the room and the plan was set in motion. He made a show of answering his phone, while Thor was watching. And then he was trotting to the door to let her in, she being himself, as he split into a double. Thor always seemed to fall for this old trick, at least for a time. 

As he approached his brother, his double introduced Thor’s “date”. “Brother, here’s the woman I’ve told you about. I’m sure you’re dying to get to know each other.” She smiled demurely. “Leila, this is my brother, Thor.” Why he emphasized the term so much was a mystery to Thor. 

Thor slapped on a smile. Loki certainly hadn’t been lying, she was beautiful, and given his high praise, undoubtedly brilliant as well. Her high cheekbones and delicate mouth had a familiar appeal. “It’s an honor to meet you.” He said, taking her hand to kiss it. Loki felt himself swallow back anger, and smiled with his new face. He’d meant to embarrass Thor, not be jealous that his attention was on a woman he’d fabricated. 

“Such a gentleman.” She spoke, flushed with girlish affection. Loki inwardly cringed at himself. This was just the kind of nonsense ne needed to put on in order to stroke Thor’s ego. He had better get the ball rolling; he didn’t have all night to pull this off. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” His double said, stalking away into the crowd. Loki himself--er, herself, currently, was left with Thor. Clearly he hadn’t thought this far ahead. Thor had his hands in his pockets and was looking around awkwardly. This wasn’t going well at all. 

“Do you want to dance?” She asked, and Thor looked as if he hadn’t prepared himself for this possibility, despite all of Loki’s work to make him into a passable dancer. 

The music in the background was in full swing, something jazzy and upbeat. The Groom and Bride were curiously absent, so the first dance had been postponed for the moment. The crowd seemed antsy with this turn of events. Natasha and Clint were posted in some corner, chatting closely like they had already had one too many. Steve was brushing off some reporter, while Bucky and Sam laughed at him, apparently agreeing on something for once. 

“Of course.” Thor attempted the shake off the odd feeling in his chest, and pulled the woman’s hand forward, ushering them both onto the large ballroom floor. There were a few odd quests dispersed around the open area, dancing simply to the soft rhythmic music, so Thor felt a bit more at ease.

He put on his best face speaking softly. “Shall we?” Thor willed all thoughts of his brother away, earnestly attempting to be the best possible date for the beautiful woman despite his growing guilt. After all, as far as blind dates go, Loki did a quite a fantastic job checking all the boxes of Thor’s type. With long flowing dark hair, striking sharp angled features, and an indisputable air of sophistication, she was quite stunning.

He danced with her easily, remembering the proper stance and the hours of practice he’d had with Loki. Dancing with her felt familiar in a way that Thor could not explain. Stepping left and right, twirling about the dance floor, he felt more and more at ease, his hand fitting perfectly with hers. He found himself smiling unabashedly.

Leila—Loki found his throat tightening in response; he couldn’t give himself away yet, but he found his teeth grinding down in attempt to stop himself from scowling. The woman’s painted lips formed into a tight smile, he hoped Thor couldn’t see through it. 

Jealous. He was jealous, of all things. They twirled on the floor, and Loki had to admit, he had taught Thor well. Shuri caught his eye from somewhere in the room and nodded, waiting for his signal. He shook his-her face and continued to sway in time to the music. When he forgot why he was doing this at all, it felt rather nice. He’d long desired to be held by Thor in such a way. 

“You’re a good dancer.” She said in her cloyingly sweet British accent. Something unreadable crossed over his brother’s face. “He told me you were miserable at this sort of thing.” And with that she got the first genuine reaction of the night. Thor’s face broke out into a grin and he began to laugh. 

“I am that.” He answered as they went for another turn. “The only reason I’m doing it at all is because he practiced with me for hours after I told him I didn’t know how. You wouldn’t think it, but he can be surprisingly considerate for others.” Only you, Loki thought. Something like regret pooled in his gut at his brother being so openly fond of him when he was knee deep in a plot against him. 

“Maybe you trust him too much.” Thor stopped moving completely. He stepped away from her, abruptly ending their dance. Loki reached out for him. This wasn’t going to plan anymore. “I meant no disrespect.” 

Thor’s mouth firmly clicked shut, forming a tight line and his eyebrows knitted together.

“Watch how you speak about my brother.” Thor clipped. His posture stiff and cold. “You know nothing about him.” His eyes narrowed at the woman’s, and suddenly he was looking about the much fuller dance floor for his brother’s outline. 

“I deeply regret what I said. Please forgive me.” She grasped tightly at Thor’s hand now, willing him to stay in place. “I didn’t mean to assume.”

Thor sighed and pulled his hand from her grip. “Don’t worry about it. You are right that I have a blind spot for my brother, however, as I said, you hardly know him. ” Thor turned to leave. Feelings clearly apparent on his sleeve. “Enjoy the party.” He turned to leave. 

Loki balked, unsure exactly what he felt about this turn of events--something wholly indefinable. Anger at having been so totally outclassed by his brother, but relief in some small measure, that his brother would defend him against someone whose opinion ultimately didn’t matter. “I know him better than you think.” 

“Thor, wait.” She said, voice beginning to morph back to normal. Thor sent her a questioning look. Her features began to shift. “It’s me.” He snapped his fingers and the illusion dispelled completely. His double came back into his body as one. He wanted to explain himself, embarrassed at how awry his entire plot had gone, and at the same time ached to reach out to his brother. “I was trying to trick you. It...didn’t work out as planned.” 

He looked back to his brother whose eyes were once again his own, and Thor’s met them with a fierce expression. Thor’s face read of anger and betrayal. He grabbed Loki’s wrist roughly, “What is the meaning of this trickery?” The volume of his voice was raised a bit too high. 

He twisted his arm to a point of real pain, his knuckles white from strain. Thor felt heat rush over his body—approaching a sense of rage. “Was everything leading up to this point a charade? You only agreed to join me so that you could embarrass me?” Thor was practically yelling now, attracting the attention of a few guests. 

“Don’t act so innocent, as if you’ve done nothing at all to provoke me!” Loki grumbled and crossed his arms behind his back after yanking his wrist away. “It did not start the way you assume. I joined you because I wished to see you. But you care so much about what they think of you that you would’ve abandoned me the moment you found someone more suited to your tastes. So I beat you to it.” Loki’s eyes shined with unspoken hurt. He paced nervously. “And look how it turned out. You besting me again, as always.” He couldn’t look into his brother’s eyes. What he said was true, but it wasn’t everything. 

The guests around them backed away, giving them the floor like it was some sort of stage play. Shuri was covering her eyes but peeking through. She lived for the drama of it all. She may have been recording the whole thing. 

Thor, noticing the attracting eyes, grabbed Loki by the lapel, herding him roughly towards the adjacent hallway that led to the adjoining vacant rooms. Opening the door quickly, Thor practically threw Loki inside, causing him to stumble backwards. He quickly shut the door behind them.

“Why do you infuriate me so?” Thor demanded, his breath heavy from anger.

Loki looked small and dejected, thinking it better to let Thor finish his tirade before interjecting.

Thor balled his fists tightly. “I invited you Loki. I only accepted the company of another in an attempt to salvage our tenuous relationship.”

Thor, with another wave of rage flooding over him, stalked over to his brother, balling his fist tightly and raising it to strike. He again grabbed the front of his suit tightly, crumpling the fabric. “And yet you would come only to make a spectacle of me?” 

His teeth were grinding, and his jaw was clenched tightly. In an instant, his grip lessened, fabric relaxing, and his fist had unclenched, instead pulling Loki by the shoulder to crush their mouths together. Loki’s eyes went wide as Thor aggressively held his body in place.

Loki held himself very still for a few moments, but then his traitorous body melded itself to Thor’s as it had so oft when they were young. His hands moved first to Thor’s shoulders and then his hair to find purchase. His mouth opened and Thor pressed into him harder as their tongues met. 

Weak kneed and slack jawed, Loki held on tightly to keep from sliding down the wall. It had been ages since they’d done this, and yet Thor still knew just how he wanted to be kissed—with abandon and ferocity. He gasped for air when they parted, lungs crying out for breath. Fifteen hundred years of tricks and sabotage, all for his brother’s attention, and now he finally had it. “I was jealous. Vying for your attention. Always.” Finally, the real truth, the heart of it. 

Thor’s hands still held his coat in his grasp, and his face was close enough that his warm breath tickled Loki’s face. Loki brushed a lock of hair out of Thor’s eyes and tucked it behind his ear, reverent. Thor laced his fingers through Loki’s cropped hair, pulling at the roots, craning his head back.

“Is this what you desire?” Thor’s voice was coarse and rough like gravel. Loki’s lips were parted slightly, bright and pink. A tantalizing sight. Thor swallowed, gaining his resolve.

“For so long I have hidden my true feelings for you, brother. I do not wish to inflict my affections upon you should you not want them. I need to hear you say it.” Thor did not release his grip on Loki, though his hands slackened.

Loki’s eyes fell to half-mast and his head tipped back against the wall. “It’s been my only desire for longer than I knew the name for what I felt. Why do you think I’ve always chased after you, pursued you so?” 

Loki’s fingers clasped the side of Thor’s neck. His pulse was thready under his fingertips. Erratic. “When we were young, was it not I who stole into your rooms at night?” Thor’s mouth went dry with the memory of their youthful trysts. How they had hidden in dark corridors, so close to discovery. 

Thor’s eyes went dark, even greedy at his admission. It had so long been what he desired as well, though try as he might to be strong and disciplined as to not disappoint their—his father. Though he knew well how they both had failed many times at that.

“Loki,” Thor breathed, “how long I’ve desired this.” He accented the words by pressing his body into his, melding them into the wall, a challenging look in his eye. 

Loki’s heartbeat matched Thor’s own, in a steady race. His eyes were heavily lidded and mouth parted but still, he was the one of reason. 

“Not here..” Loki pleaded. But he acquiesced one last time to Thor’s mouth before pushing him away. “Later.” Thor begrudgingly agreed but seemed unwilling to let go of Loki’s coat. “We must go back inside before people notice.” He gripped Thor’s hand and pulled him along, hoping the contact would stave him off until the party was over. 

Except when they got back inside, the party had only just begun. The bride and groom had returned, and were giving some sort of speeches in front of the crowd, which went wild with cheering. Pepper had changed into something easier to move in but still suitable for a bride. 

Champagne was spilling over, and Loki knew that it would be a long night. His head was pounding, and it felt like he was still nursing his hangover from the bachelor party two nights prior. He squeezed his brother’s hand, uncharacteristically nervous. “Perhaps sooner rather than later.” 

Shuri seemed to be popping in and out of various crowds, attempting to go unnoticed. She was a particularly curious being, and she seemed eager to chat with Loki, though his plan had all but backfired. The rest of the crowd seemed unaffected by the two’s previous debacle, but Shuri had all but recorded the whole thing. The unfortunate outcome seemed more juicy and full of drama than the original plan. And she had to know more. 

Loki blanched when he saw the girl, all decked out in a glamorous yellow and blue sequined gown with tribal flair—looking quite stunning he thought—motioning discreetly for him to come over. Thor didn’t seem to notice, so Loki took the chance to quietly slip away before he could. Luckily, just as he slid away, Steve Rogers popped in all bright and confident, clapping a hand on Thor’s shoulder. Loki heard something about Thor to be giving a toast. Perfect. He’d have just enough time to fill in Shuri on the details, and perhaps get some advice.

Thor was pulled in by the patriotic blond along with his friend Bucky with Bruce leading the way. He was shuffled away before he could notice and his head whipped around only to see that Loki had vanished. Thor grumbled as he obliged with the men as he was headed towards the stage.

“What was all that about? You two looked like you were in a romantic drama with how intense that scene was.” Loki chuckled with uncertainty. His body still thrummed with the press of Thor’s body against his. This was Shuri, and he couldn’t lie to her, not for lack of trying, she was just too good at finding out the truth. “He made a move didn’t he?” Loki went red around the collar. 

“How could you possibly know that?” She smirked at him. “Also, love the dress. The colors look fabulous on you.” Stalling, redirecting. She rolled her eyes, knowing his scheme. “Alright, alright, yes. Something happened. You don’t want to hear about it, my plan went rather sideways.” Except she really, really did. 

“I’ve had to listen to you pine over him for a year, don’t play games with me now.” His mind traveled back to all of the times where he ranted to her for hours while she tried to tune him out and do work. No one could’ve blamed him, it was boring and she wouldn’t allow him to do anything in the lab. In the beginning she had reacted poorly to how he felt for his brother, judging their relationship by her own standards and gagging at the thought of...anything of the sort with her own brother. 

“So you’re saying that you don’t consider him your brother?” She had asked, thoroughly distracted from her work. “Because after over a thousand years, that’s harsh.” Loki shook his head, then, clearly she didn’t understand. 

“He is my brother. I have known him as such all my life, while inside I knew the things I felt beyond that were never to become. I hid them away so as not to ruin our relationship as I have ruined everything else. Though inevitably I failed at that as well.” He paused then, to speak his next words carefully. “In Asgard, sibling relationships are not always so chaste as they are on Earth. Especially in the royal family, so, while it wasn’t unheard of to feel in such a way about Thor, Odin explicitly forbid it. I think that’s why Thor ever entertained it to begin with, a sort of childish rebellion against him--while I always felt something more that I could never reveal for fear of losing him.” He was sentimental and candid with Shuri in a way he never had been. Having friends of his own was truly a new experience, and one he would treasure forever. “All my life I believed myself to be Odin’s son, and when I found out that had all been a lie, I lashed out in a way I’m still trying to make amends for. Thor was the only person who mattered to me for a long time, and to realize that even that relationship was built on nothing but a lie unbalanced me.” 

Shuri put away her tools entirely. She massaged her temples aggressively to prepare herself for this awkward conversation. “But it wasn’t built on nothing, right? Regardless of whether or not you’re blood brothers, you love him. You shared your childhood together. That’s a pretty solid foundation. I’ll admit I find your relationship pretty messed up, and you probably don’t want advice on the matter, but, I’ll try to understand you better. Asgard is not Wakanda, and T’challa and I are not Gods.” She took a deep breath like what she was about to say physically hurt. “So, go get some. That man is like a mountain, and boy you’ve gotta climb.” She had startled Loki into laughter. She grimaced but eventually laughed at the insanity of the situation. She’d just encouraged a God to fuck his brother, and had meant it. 

“Well he sort of dragged me out into the hallway and ‘accosted’ me.” He used air quotes, the fucking nerd. She snorted laughter out of her nose. “We had it out before that, though honestly I don’t remember much due to the more exciting activities that followed.” This was their long con. God, Shuri had worked so hard to get them reunited. Loki had been petulantly refusing to go to America all year with stupid excuses because he was too scared to confront his problem head on. And now, vindication. She did still feel a little weird being a matchmaker for the two, but Loki was her friend, despite all reason, and Thor was a chill guy who needed to take a load off, so she figured Bast would forgive her. 

“Accosted? Is that really the word you want to use? You make it sound like he attacked you!” Loki’s eyebrow raised and his smile dragged more to one corner. “Oh my god, you’re into that. Okay, I’m not touching that with a twenty foot spear.” 

In the background, the microphone crackled as Thor took the stage. He was so nervous that little sparks came out of his hands, disrupting the electrical currents in the mic. Loki and Shuri looked over to him at the same time, and the crowd went quiet for what he was about to say. 

Thor begrudgingly agreed to giving a small toast to the couple, but his mind was foggy to say the least. Prior to walking on stage, he grabbed several shot glasses from a hesitant waiter, downing them all in an instant. Steve had held his hand out with a concerned mom look, but seeing everyone’s vaguely concerned expressions, he decided upon tucking his arms into chest, sighing. A resounding ‘let’s see where this goes’ feeling was heavy in the air.

Thor cleared his throat noisily into the microphone, before going to a whole string of ‘testing, testing’ phrases followed by nervous laughter. Loki outwardly cringed, trying his best to shrink away, covering his nose and mouth with one hand—mortified. With Thor’s nervous shuffling and collar tugging, this could only go badly.

“My friends.” Thor finally spoke, glossy-eyed but smiling. “Such a beautiful occasion has brought us all together.” Thor gestured, another glass in hand, to Tony and Pepper who were embracing lovingly. Tony raised an eyebrow as Thor began to sway, finishing yet another shot of the ice clear liquor.

“You know...today is the day that you become more than what you once were. Today is indeed about family. As you two have now joined your houses and truly become family.” Thor smiled sincerely. His eyes fell over the crowd, searching for a pair of shining blue and green speckled eyes. Loki’s eyes went wide, subtly shaking his head at Thor to hope to discourage anything that he was planning. 

Somewhere in the crowd, a fiery redhead nodded suggestively at Clint, Bruce and Steve. She held her arms firmly crossed, patiently waiting for the upcoming train wreck that was sure to happen.

Thor continued, “and what exists that should more important than family?” His eyes remained firmly set on Loki, who only more fervently shook his head against it. His Wakandan friend looked on curiously, holding back a snort at Loki’s reaction.

“My brother…”

Loki looked as if he’d had rather been shot in the head. His eyes rolled so far back into his head he should have fainted, and his hands clasped over his face—somewhere far beyond embarrassment. 

Thor finally returned his attention to the wedding couple. “Our ties are not by blood, and yet he is family. For him I would die...I and would kill to protect him. And beyond that--”

“Okay!” Tony interjected, rushing to the stage to avoid having to hear anything more unsavory. Tony struggled to retrieve the mic from Thor, tugging fiercely, but Thor had more to say, easily keeping Tony at bay. 

“Dear friend...I mean to say...be sure to cherish her. For you never know what forces will attempt to will you apart. It has taken me eons to determine what is truly meaningful. Now that I know, I won’t let a day pass without making that known.”

Tony smiled despite himself, even so, he managed to wrestle the microphone from Thor before he really made an ass of himself. He certainly looked eager to share more details, and Tony decided he didn’t want to know how far these familial bonds ran in his heritage.

“Er, thank you for that...lovely speech, Thor, why don’t you go sit down for a while, rest up? Let’s get a round of applause for this big guy!” Tony clapped his hand on Thor’s back. A laugh passed over the crowd and then cheers grew around the room. Pepper giggled from her chair, and Tony waved in her direction. 

Thor began stumbling down the platform and back into the fray, heavy on his feet and unsteady from drinking too fast. What had been in those shots? Maybe his tolerance had gone down in his time on Midgard without Asgardian mead. Asgard was gone, but her people were safe, and he and his brother had been instrumental in their survival. His brother who was currently avoiding his glances, embarrassed. Shuri was clutching at Loki’s coat, face contorted with laughter. 

Tony stepped down from the stage, passing the microphone off to Bruce. He murmured to him, “I’m trusting you to salvage this, buddy.” Bruce gulped, clearly overwhelmed with the pressure. Tony looked at him expectantly, still trying to bring out the beast after so long. He patted his back good-naturedly. Bruce quirked a smile. 

Pepper crooked a finger in a come hither motion and he was nothing if not a slave to her will. His wife. He prayed he would never tire of calling her such. She pulled him down to her level in a kiss. He grinned and laced their left hands together, rings clinking together. “I owe Natasha some money, I think.” Pepper laughed and Tony took a seat next to her. 

“Is this about that bet? You guys are just mean. Thor loves his brother, there’s nothing inherently weird about that.” They both looked in his direction simultaneously. He was currently gripping at Loki’s wrist and leaning close into his personal space. “Okay, I’ll admit that’s a little strange.” Shuri had wandered away at some point, and clearly they assumed themselves to be out of the limelight for the moment. Bruce sounded in the background, and his soothing voice lulled the crowd into complacency as opposed to the screaming roar of earlier. There were many toasts after that, and the crowd grew restless.

As the last speech winded down, the lights dimmed, and the crowd began to call for an appearance from the bride and groom on stage. Tony stood up immediately, always eager to entertain, and Pepper groaned. Her feet were in agony from dancing around in heels for hours. Tony pulled her to her feet and she kicked off her shoes. 

The party went well on into the night, and reporters snapped photos of the happy couple and the famous attendees. Being a Tony Stark party, an after party was obligatory, but after the long stressful day, he simply wanted to return home and sleep. With this in mind, he and Pepper snuck out early. He ordered pizza while he received updates about the party on his Instagram feed.

A while later, while he and Pepper were curled up together on the couch in his living room, his phone buzzed repeatedly in his pocket. Tony had a slice of pizza in one hand, and in the other he used his thumb to slide through his messages and notifications. 

“Hey Pep,” he snickered as he took another bite.

He turned his screen to her to show her the post that he’d been tagged in.

‘@therealtonystark’

It was a video compilation of some interesting highlights of the reception party. The whole entourage having really lost their will to stay sober once the wedding couple had ditched. The videos were short clips no more than 30 seconds each, and had been posted by none other than Shuri. 

Tony and Pepper shared a few laughs together at the preliminary videos, mostly of Shuri pranking her brother. One video of a cocktail in the face to another of her tricking him into conversing with a statue that she’d convinced him was just a “really good performer”. Each one ended with a camera turned front facing to show her cackling wholeheartedly, tears pricking at her eyes. In the background you could hear shoutings of “Don’t you dare upload that!” then running and finally sounds of fumbling with her device before ending abruptly. Then there was a video of a confused and irritated Steve, hands on his hips in a very mom-fashion, and he said something along the lines of, “I can’t believe Tony would just ditch us.” This was followed up by Steve attempting to contain the party guests and keep the mayhem to a minimum.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that. Always the straight-laced goody-two-shoes. 

And of course there was a whole slew of front-facing Shuri and a somewhat camera-shy Loki videos. Who, despite their differences, had apparently become quite good friends.

As the night went on and guests began to pour out, Shuri shot one more video of Wanda and Vision, who had been scarce for most of the party. They moved slowly together in the center of the floor, the band having gone soft and sentimental as the night winded down. Shuri placed heart emojis all around the frame of them dancing. Tony smiled, glad that the kid had found some happiness after her brother’s untimely death. 

In the background, Thor leaned heavily on Loki, who stiffened up when he noticed Shuri’s phone pointed at them. Loki had chosen the safe route and stayed sober, after the debacle that was the bachelor party. He’d thought he remembered that night in full, but Stark’s Twitter highlights the next day had been full of eye-opening and rather embarrassing comments and footage. Himself, thrown carelessly over Thor’s shoulder like he weighed nothing, kicking and screaming as he was carried back to their dwelling...he’d certainly made an ass of himself, to the hilarity of everyone in attendance. He grimaced at the memory. Loki did not take kindly to public humiliation, that is of course, unless it happened to someone else. 

Shuri turned off her camera after the song ended, but Wanda and Vision continued to sway. The averted future still seemed to weigh heavily on them, but they would heal together. 

Everyone seemed to have paired off during the night, and Shuri smiled wistfully. The corners of the room were lit by nothing but the table settings, but in one she could see Clint sleeping soundly on Natasha’s shoulder, her legs thrown across his lap. She shook her head. Who falls asleep at a party? Though as if on cue, she yawned, feeling all at once exhausted. 

There were less than twenty guests now, and she decided to call it a night. Loki followed her out, and Thor, more sober now and able to walk on his own, followed like a puppy. Shuri had never met him properly, so she slowed her pace for him to catch up. “I don’t know why we haven’t done this already, but hi, I’m Shuri.” She put her first out to bump his but Thor held it instead. 

“It is a pleasure. My brother talks about you all the time.” Loki flushed and turned his face away. “I’m Thor.” She laughed and pulled her hand away.

“Yeah, obviously. I think I could see those arms from a mile away. And if you think he talks about me a lot, you should hear him talk about y-“ Loki silenced her with a wide eyed expression. Like an antelope in the headlights. She bit her cheek to keep from laughing at him. What was it with people in love that made them act like total fools around each other? 

Thor chuckled heartily. “I am right here you know.” Loki commented, while rubbing at his neck, embarrassed. Thor threw an arm over his shoulder and he went even redder, beginning to sweat. 

“Wrap it up, boys. It is time to go the fuck to sleep.” Like a stalking panther T’challa was there to point at his sister in exasperation, while Steve yelled out from across the room, “Language!” 

They all laughed. Every friend group had to have a mom friend. And Steve was every group’s mom friend.

“Well boys, it’s been fun, but I have more important business to attend to. Like world domination, but more importantly photoshopping cat ears onto every single one of my brother’s profile pictures.” Before they even had to ask, she was scrolling through a stream of pictures with, sure enough, black cat ears, tails and a very detailed bell collar sketched over top of T’Challa’s photos which were quite serious, stoic expressions. It added to the humor, Shuri noted. Loki, still a bit flustered, managed to crack a smile at her collection. He did look quite cute, he thought. 

T’Challa had caught wind of Shuri’s infamous ‘Neko-T’Challa’ collection being shared, and he rushed over to put an end to it. They scuffled like children—hands failing and names being called, but Shuri held steadfast, holding her phone far away from her brother in her opposite arm before locking her phone to ensure the protection of her prized collection. She stuck her tongue out childishly as he resigned and grumbled to himself.

The Wakandans eventually regrouped and said their goodbyes. A sleek onyx Mercedes limousine pulled up outside of the venue, where the group had congregated. T’Challa offered a curt nod as he got inside the vehicle obscured by the dark tinted glass. Shuri followed suit, holding her tongue between her teeth in a cute mischievous smile, flipping a middle finger to the Asgardians before sliding in on the smooth black leather. The car sped away quietly, leaving the brothers standing on the parkway alone, the air suddenly very quiet.

…………………………………………..

They stood close together, surrounded by chilly air and the sensation that their earlier interactions would have lasting consequences. 

“So, that was some party. “ Loki said nervously. Thor had been quiet at his side for some time now, appearing to be in deep contemplation. It was a new look for him. His shirt had been untucked over the course of the night, bow tie hanging loose around his collar. Still as handsome as ever. Loki’s mind traveled to earlier in the night, when Thor had been a solid weight against him, speaking words he’d lost all hope he’d ever hear. 

The streetlight above them flickered, feeling a shift in the electrical current in the immediate area. Whether Thor knew he was electrifying the air or not was a mystery. His posture spoke of nervousness and doubt.

Loki took his hand and rolled his thumb over Thor’s knuckles reverently, a reassurance of their shared feelings. “I know that look, brother. Do not doubt the words I spoke tonight, and don’t you dare regret your own.” They’d danced around this truth for so long, and he would not let Thor crawl back into the role of despairing brother who could not grapple with the things he felt. What did it matter of their relation or their fathers wishes when he was nothing but dust, and they alone were very much alive, the only thing that remained of their family? 

Thor’s hand squeezed him back. Strong, calloused, as it had always been. Soft blue sparks created a current between them. Not only did Thor have a pull on the electrical fields, but he inadvertently did on the weather. The sky bloomed in streaks of warm blues and purple. Clouds began to weep, allowing warm droplets to land softly around the two.

Thor smiled, all rugged and handsome—even with his now mismatched amber and blue eyes. He grasped Loki’s cheek tenderly, and pulled him into a deep kiss. All thoughts of self-preservation and logic had flown out of the window. Loki gasped into his mouth, attempting to resist, but he melted into his brother’s gentle hands quickly. They kissed unabashedly for a mini-eternity, rain slick between them as droplets accumulated on their cheeks and in their hair. The kiss grew desperate—Loki pushed hard to meet Thor’s tongue, accidentally clicking their teeth together. His hands had woven themselves into Thor’s messily styled hair, grasping at the roots for purchase. Thor’s hands were calm, though his heart was racing, and he placed his hands on Loki’s cheeks to slow him down and relax his pace. The amount of restraint Thor was using on him was so sickeningly tender and sweet—Loki desperately wanted more, and yet his pace slowed allowing himself this tender moment. After eons of fighting, loving, hurting, and tearing apart, he craved permanence.

Thor’s hands held Loki firm, pressing their chests together, continuing their slow delicate pace—that was until Thor heard someone call out to him. He stiffened, feeling a wave of sickening heat rush over him. Lighting hammered in the distance.

“Pirate-Angel!” It was Quill. Thor didn’t remember seeing him at the reception. He guessed they’d showed up late to score some expensive food and free drinks. The free-loading morons. The man was stumbling out of the high rise with a less than sober Gamora who was laughing at a private joke between the two. 

Thor and Loki were still embracing, but Loki had buried his face into Thor’s chest, obscuring him from view. He hadn’t know how much they’d saw, he for now he was hidden. Thor’s arm tightened around his brother protectively.

“And uh...sorry if I’m interrupting something?” Quill asked, one eyebrow cocked. 

In an instant, a green mist emanated from Loki’s form. He’d hoped the rain had obscured the magic enough to not be noticeable. Thor looked down at him, feeling the shift. Leila stared up at him, and then to the guardians. “You were.” She glared at Quill from in Thor’s arms. Her dress grew heavy in the rain. 

“Woah, easy there, we’re just checking in on an old buddy!” Quill retorted, stumbling towards them. His voice went deeper, anticipating a confrontation with Thor. “Who’s the chick?” Leila rolled her eyes.

“No one who should concern you.” Loki was tired of all of these disruptions. He didn’t care for the leader of this group, though he was rather fond of the daughters of Thanos. He wasn’t sure the world was ready to see the new development in his relationship with his brother, though, so even to the women he did not reveal himself. 

“Be more respectful, Quill. You know not of whom you speak.”

Loki glared at Thor, pleading with his eyes that he not share the truth. Thor sighed and held her body closer to himself. “This is...my girlfriend, Leila.” If Loki wasn’t ready to let their relationship be known, then he would respect his wish. Loki breathed in relief. 

“Where’s your brother?” Nebula asked, rounding behind her sister, a hand on her hip. Thor peered again at Leila and at her challenging gaze he chuckled. Leila playfully batted at his chest. “Well?”

“Oh, he’s around.” Thor said locking eyes with the illusion. Leila rolled her eyes. “He can get kinda squirrely around a lot of people. Probably bolted.” Her fingernails dug into his chest as a warning. 

“Shame. Would’ve been cool to catch up.” Nebula continued. Loki had more friends than he realized, it seemed. “Tell him we stopped by.” 

Rocket walked by carrying several crates of undoubtedly expensive booze and fancy table wares from the venue. It’s not like Stark would miss it anyway. They came too late to snatch that prosthetic arm he’d been eyeing, but he’d get it eventually. 

“Yo, we gotta go compadres.” Quill and Drax attempted to hide the “sweet rabbit” behind themselves, as if Thor cared that they had made away with party goods. 

They said their goodbyes, and Thor, who was now fully sober, walked hand in hand with Leila for a while, before Loki deemed it safe enough to transform back to himself. 

“Before you say anything, it’s not that I’m embarrassed of this.” They’d been silent for some time, while the rain trickled down upon them. “I just don’t think people will understand. Not at first. Better to ease the transition.” He leaned into Thor’s side affectionately, like when they were children. “And it was quite rude to disturb us, don’t you think?” 

“Mm...yes.” Thor grinned gleefully, strengthening his hold on Loki’s palm by lacing their fingers together, giving a reassuring squeeze.

“Will you stay with me tonight, brother?” Thor looked somber for a moment, stopping on the sidewalk near an artisan storefront that was closed for the night. He pulled Loki into the shadows of the store’s entryway, closing him in, their bodies pressing against the glass. Once again, Loki’s breath hitched in his throat at Thor’s bold display of affection. Thor leaned in and began to press chaste quick kisses over Loki’s sensitive throat. His hands began to roam over his rain soaked fabric, playing at the buttons, teasing. There was an animalistic growl reverberating at the base of his throat. He was growing impatient.

“Eager are we, brother?” Loki laughed haughtily, but swallowed his laugher quickly as Thor nipped at his ear, pressing his growing hardness into Loki’s abdomen.

Thor gripped the back of Loki’s neck, straining it backwards so that Loki had to look down through wispy lashes to retain eye contact. The slight discomfort and the roughness in which Thor handled him made Loki’s heart pound.

“No games.” Thor demanded, “Are you to stay with me tonight, Loki?” It was a final plea. A confirmation. Once they had crossed this threshold there would be no turning back. He had to be sure. 

“Yes.” Loki agreed, but his voice betrayed him, coming out like the breathy plea of a maiden. He cringed inwardly. Since when did he become so very like the women on Asgard who would swoon and perform for Thor’s attention—the ones he despised and envied in equal measure? 

“I have nothing but desired it for so long.” Loki answered, candidly. 

Thor groaned in acknowledgment. He reached into his back pocket with a smirk, revealing a familiar slick black platinum credit card, and waved it with a grin. Loki’s eyes lit up with mischief. Tony had not only gifted his guests extravagantly at his wedding, but he’d also met his close friends with unparalleled generosity, with presents of high quality and an even higher price tag. 

Loki shivered, having been soaked through by the minor storm Thor’s passion had brought upon them. “We should get inside.” It was both a promise of things to come and an honest request. They shared another kiss, briefly, foreheads knocking together. Loki’s hair was sticking to his face from the rain, and a droplet ran along his nose. 

Thor shed his coat and draped it over Loki’s shoulders. It was soaked through as well, but it was a sweet gesture. Loki nuzzled into it, face gone flush with affection. They walked out of the alcove and Thor flagged down a taxi. Even at this time of night, the city was bustling with activity, and people shot them curious glances as they entered the car. 

The taxi driver asked them where they were headed, and Loki grew nervous. “The nearest hotel with a vacancy.” Thor spoke, confident and obviously not understanding the implications of what he’d said. 

“No problemo.” The driver looked pointedly at them in the rear view mirror. “And don’t worry, I’m not one to judge.” He winked, and Thor smiled, thinking the gesture friendly, but Loki covered his face in embarrassment, seeing it for what it was, a jab. People only got hotels at this time of the morning for one reason. 

The ride went by more slowly than Loki would’ve liked, considering his wounded pride. Thor’s hand found his in the dark and he brought it to his lips for a kiss. Loki shivered and not from the cold. The driver smirked while trying to ignore the romantic scene happening in his cab. There was something familiar about the tall blonde, but he couldn’t quite place him. 

As they exited the cab, the rain appeared to have stopped for now, though Loki could tell by the burning look in Thor’s eyes that it would follow them soon enough. Loki’s palms were clammy, suddenly anxious. Thor soothed him with a hand on the back of his neck, smoothing down errant hair. In the end, Loki had to pay for their stay with shaking hands, because Thor was inept with any sort of transaction requiring a card reader. This was going to be an ongoing problem, wasn’t it? Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

He forgot his frustration when the door to their, admittedly rather nice room, clicked shut. That crawling sense of nervousness was back, and with the way Thor was looking at him it intensified. He hadn’t exactly done this very often. His primary experience in this area had been when he was young and without shame. And then there was that business with the Grandmaster. He drove away the thought. 

The room they’d rented was indeed impressive. Extravagant marbling and sculptural decoration spiraled up faux columns embedded into the walls rising high until they met with the ornate gold trimmed ceiling. It was the ambassadors’ suite, and it didn’t shy away from that fact. A wrapping balcony extended into the outdoor air. The door was cracked and a soft breeze billowed in through the sheer thin fabric of the blinds.

Thor’s hands were on him in an instant, roaming all over. Loki melted into his touch, stumbling backwards in the dark, the light switch long forgotten. Soft moonlight trickled in through the open balcony door casting both of the gods in an ethereal glow. Their clothes were chilled and heavy with rain, and Thor was the first to shed a layer, removing his soiled shirt, letting it fall heavily to the ground. Loki’s legs finally collided with the bed, bending at the knees and collapsing backwards. Thor followed, climbing over him and shuffling them both further into the soft cushioning. Loki struggled to keep up with Thor’s pace as he kissed him with a bruising force. 

Loki’s heart beat erratically in his chest--his fingers moved gingerly along Thor’s stomach, muscles tensing beneath his fingertips. Strong hands bracketed his hips as they continued to kiss, mouths gone sloppy with impatience. Thor’s hands were surprisingly gentle as they unclasped the buttons of his suit jacket and slid it off his shoulders. Loki fisted his hands in Thor’s hair and tugged, earning a groan against his mouth and hips rutting against his with urgency. This was what they had always been best at. Words always got in the way, but in a fight, or in the dark where even Heimdall dare not peek, they moved in sync, like two bodies cast from the same clay, destined to meld back together. 

Thor’s mouth tracked a line down his neck and Loki whined, hands grappling along the wide expanse of his back. Dry-mouthed and full of yearning, Loki arched his back, belly grinding against Thor’s. “Clothes, Thor.” Thor grunted in assent and leaned back so that he could get at Loki’s shirt, shaking fingers unbuttoning the fine black fabric. Now that this was actually happening, they were both nervous and unsure. Loki aided Thor in his task, since he was going so slowly about it, and after a few moments, the garment was maneuvered off and tossed into a corner of the room. 

By the time he was free of the offending layer of fabric, Loki was breathless, flushed from his ears to his chest. They now lay together, chest to chest, their synchronized breathing the only thing between them. Thor smiled, brushing a stray hair away from Loki’s angled features. They remained still, simply looking into each other’s eyes, gleaming brightly in the dim light of the night sky. 

The urgency of before seemed to fade when Thor’s touches grew tender, his pace slowing as his hands wandered the delicate planes of Loki’s torso, fingers clasping around his prominent hipbones. He pressed his mouth into the divot at the base of Loki’s throat, searing like a brand, as he trailed hot kisses down the line of his sternum. He lifted his face, his hands now moving to trap Loki’s wrists above his head. “I would have you just like this.” Thor rasped out, voice thick with desire. 

Loki rubbed his thigh along Thor’s side and grinded himself up against him in the process. “Then stop coddling me and move on with it.” Loki answered, eyes blown nearly black. Thor’s fingers tracked a distracting path over Loki’s stomach and down, teasing. 

Loki could probably break free if he wanted to, but if Thor would have him like this, he wouldn’t resist. He’d long since given up trying to deny Thor anything he really wanted. Regardless, the waiting was an offense he would not easily forgive. 

Thor obliged, not wanting to deny himself this pleasure any longer with his self restraint long forgotten. He wrenched Loki’s wrists tighter, contorting them in a fashion that would be hard to break free from, though he could still press back resistance on Thor’s grasp, and his soft struggling lit a fire in Thor’s belly.

With his one hand preoccupied, Thor used his other to unbutton Loki’s slacks, pulling them down roughly to reveal the head of his cock. Loki hissed at the chilled air. He bowed his back up, resisting against Thor’s palms in an attempt to remove the restraining garments. Thor drug a lazy thumb over the head, in an agonizingly slow and teasing fashion. Loki whined, his legs quivering as he shuffled around in an attempt to remove the tight fabric. Rough hands palmed at his erection, and finally Thor pulled his pants down to pool around his ankles. Loki hurriedly kicked them off, jaw slack with a needy hunger in his eyes. 

With his open hand, Thor gave Loki a single stroke, which garnered him a breathy cry, before attempting to unfasten his own trousers. His hold on Loki’s wrists loosened, and given the slack, he was able to wriggle free, desperately attempting to remove the rest of fabric between them. 

Loki surged up and tugged at Thor’s slacks, unwilling to wait any longer. “Eager, brother?” Thor mused, leaning back and away to assist in the process. Loki’s nails dug into his thigh, a warning gesture. Thor breathed out a laugh and shifted forward to kiss him roughly, pants caught halfway down his legs. Loki’s hands shoved them rest of the way down as Thor crawled over him, finally, finally unimpeded by clothing. 

Loki’s hair wasn’t quite long enough to ball in his fist like he had when they were young, and Thor grumbled in annoyance as his fingers slipped free. “I preferred this longer.” He punctuated his statement with a gruff tug which had Loki’s head keening back against the comforter. 

“Yours too.” Loki gasped out, grappling for purchase at Thor’s shoulders. Their foreheads bumped and Thor moved his hips against Loki in a deliberately slow drag. He whined and cast a leg around Thor’s waist, drawing himself closer in search of more contact. 

Thor’s hands traveled to Loki’s hips and held him down. “Patience.” He mouthed at his throat, tasting the sweat beginning to collect there. 

Loki groaned, grinding against Thor aggressively, desperate to be touched. In response, Thor jerked Loki’s head backwards, pinning him to the comforter by his roots. Despite the perceptions of the whispering voices about Thor’s sexual exploits, he preferred to take his time, and was quite a generous lover. Here, as he lay with Loki, not for the first time, but for the first time under these circumstances, he insisted on slowing down the pace. Loki’s raven hair was still damp from the rain, and was slick in Thor’s grasp. Loki gritted his teeth as he was restrained further by his brother’s strength. Casting a grin up at his brother, a green mist created a halo around his face, before resolving, shiny particles releasing in to air. 

Thor found his fist balling around a length of thick locks of humidity-curled hair. A stray strand drifting into his eyes. Loki smirked mischievously, eyes gleaming. Thor returned the gaze with lust-glazed eyes, pupils wide. He crushed him in a sloppy kiss, breathless. Loki’s eyes fell closed as he smirked into the kiss. A strong hand grasped them both, stroking them messily together, liquids slick between them, eliciting a hiss from Thor and desperate cry from Loki. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, over sensitive from lack of stimulation. 

Loki bucked up against him, stomach tensing and tightening. His hands clasped at Thor’s hips and pulled him closer, seeking friction. “I’m not some waif, hurry up.” Thor grinned against his mouth, hand sliding up his thighs and pushing them apart. 

“As you wish, brother.” Thor murmured against the column of Loki’s throat, teeth just barely grazing. Loki huffed out a breath, hips stuttering forward. Thor’s cock pressed hard against his stomach as he grinded down. One hand slid around to squeeze at the flesh of Loki’s ass, a tease. It had been a while since he’d engaged in this particular act, but he supposed he could trust his memory. He thumbed at the tight ring of muscle, gently prodding forward. 

“That’s never going to work, Thor.” Loki breathed out through his nose and snapped a finger. All at once Thor’s fingers were wet and Loki’s eyes rolled back as he pushed first one then two inside in quick succession. “Yes.” Loki groaned, squeezing his thighs around Thor to hold him just where he was. His cock twitched against his belly at the stretch of fingers inside him after all of the fanfare and the waiting. A thousand years, culminating here. 

With the confirmation, Thor pressed his fingers deeper, spreading them apart to allow space for another. Loki grabbed Thor’s cock instinctively, stroking it with a sense of urgency, but Thor batted his hand away to use the excess lubricant to slick up his length. Grabbing the meat of Loki’s slender thighs, he spread him wider, positioning himself at his entrance. Loki’s breath hitched, his mouth agape with expectation and glossy in the dim light. 

“Yes.”

Thor pressed slightly, the tight muscle giving way. It burned, and Loki responded by squeezing the thick muscle of Thor’s bicep, nails digging in. The slow stretch was agonizing; He pressed against the bed frame pushing himself deeper on Thor’s cock. Able to restrain himself no longer, Thor repositioned them both roughly, sliding further into the bed so that Loki’s back met the bed frame, his brother’s thighs tensing, squeezing around his girth. Thor closed his eyes tightly, jaw tightening as an animalistic groan escaped his mouth. He drew out slowly before slamming back into him, beginning a steady pace. 

There was no time for pretense now, all thought of holding back forgotten in the tight heat of Loki’s body. Loki’s head fell back and he bit his lip with nearly enough force to draw blood. This Thor was not the same one who first pressed into him seeking self satisfaction above all else—like the Thor he had known in his youth. This Thor had lived and learned how to nurture his lovers in Loki’s absence. The thought of it set him into a fit of possessiveness, fingers digging crescent marks on Thor’s chest as he scraped down. He soothed the marks with a gentle mouth as Thor beared down upon him, an apology. “Thor.” 

Just his name was enough to draw his attention to Loki’s reddened mouth. The weight of him settled between Loki’s thighs and he rested heavy hands beside his head, pausing to breathe before he dived in for a kiss. Perhaps to silence him. Words were always getting in the way of this. Loki threw his arms around Thor’s neck and held tightly, kiss deepening as Thor ground deep into him again and again. Loki freed a hand to touch himself, and Thor, nearly in a rage, yanked it away to pin it behind his head.

“Do you not trust me to please you?” Loki swallowed against a tightness in his throat as Thor replaced his slender fingers with his own calloused hand and squeezed at the swollen flesh of his dick, thumb swiping over the head. Loki twitched against him and more fluid beaded at the tip of him in Thor’s grasp. “As if there’s anyone in the galaxy who knows better what you want?” Loki gasped out a breath and Thor rolled his hips against him, brushing against the place inside that made his vision go white for a few moments. 

“Damn.” It had been a long time since someone had touched him like this, with tenderness and restraint, but with such transparent understanding and longing that he felt his toes curling. He drew his leg tighter around Thor’s waist and wriggled against him, trying to draw him deeper. 

Thor gave a startled groan, cock throbbing as he stroked Loki in time with his thrusts. He squeezed at the underside of Loki’s thigh and slid it up until his knee was resting over his shoulder, like he couldn’t get close enough. 

With each stroke Thor felt himself draw closer and closer to the edge, an intense pressure building with each stroke. Loki lay back, his hair in messy curls about his head like a raven crown. His body rocked backwards with each thrust, his stomach tightening reflexively. Slowing his pace, Thor grasped Loki’s leaking cock, rubbing a thumb over the head before stroking fervently. Loki made an unabashed moan, throwing his head back and biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Thor—brother…“ Loki faltered, the words dying in his throat. 

Hearing those words spoke in such an unspeakable context, Thor lost all sense of resistance. His body shuddered, unable to hold back. An elicit moan escaped his lips as he spilled deep within Loki. He’d had wanted for them to achieve climax together, but hearing his brother speak in such a way pushed him over the edge. Hot dripping liquid spilled out from beneath Loki’s thighs, and he growled as Thor removed his spent length from inside, the tight muscle constructing as the removal. 

Loki nearly whined at the sudden absence before Thor took him in his hand and began to stroke him with care. Hasty he may have been, and had he been with any one other than Loki, he may have flushed and been in shame, but he couldn’t bear to hide his true feelings with him. His full attention was now committed to pleasuring his brother alone, himself long forgotten. 

Loki’s body trembled beneath him and his hips stuttered forward as Thor pumped his fist around his cock, faster now that it was his only concern. It was a rare sight, his brother speechless with pleasure, fingers grasping at Thor’s shoulders—simply allowing himself to be preened and taken care of. His cheek pressed against the sheets as he took what was given, eyes closed, breaths coming shallow. 

“Look at me.” Thor demanded, and Loki obeyed, eyes cracking open but only slightly, to gaze blearily at his brother. “Loki.” Thor murmured, leaning over heavily and kissing the breath out of him. His pace quickened and Loki shivered as he reached the precipice, crying out against Thor’s mouth as he came into the cradle of his fist. He shuddered against him in the aftershocks, fisting his hands in Thor’s hair to hold on through it. 

His eyes screwed shut for a long time afterward, merely shivering and murmuring formless endearments with his hands scraping over Thor’s shoulder blades sensuously.  
“Brother.” He muttered, peppering soft kisses behind Thor’s ear and down his neck; as much an expression of love as he was capable of. 

He could never belong to someone in the way he belonged to Thor, completely and without reserve.

Thor took his hands in his and laced their fingers together as they lay in the aftermath, breathing beginning to slow. This was always the messy part, where Loki would find it difficult to keep his mouth shut, and inevitably spout some nonsense he would regret, be it something blindly sentimental or something ill thought and petty. Language was his greatest asset, and his greatest curse. This time, however, his mind was in a pleasant fog, like a haze had wrapped its way around the words trapped under his tongue, obscuring and containing to protect the fragile peace of the moment. 

They fell into a peaceful slumber, Thor with his thick arms wrapped tightly around Loki’s lithe form. Loki’s nose nuzzled into the crevice in his chest, breathing his familiar scent and listening to the soft hammer of his heart. 

That night, Loki dreamed of home—Asgard. He dreamed of a time long past, of sparkling halls and elegant tapestries that lined the arching hallways. The way the massive bell towers would sound an alarm for danger, or the way they would chime for victory or celebration. He thought back to his youth, many eons past, of sneaking into his brother’s chambers at night, his head tucking perfectly into Thor’s much larger chest. Giggling and rolling together in opposition to Odin’s command, they found solace in each other’s company. Loki found peace in these little moments. He cherished the fact that their relationship had mended after such heartache and betrayal. Loki could finally see that through it all, he loved Thor most. And Thor in turn, held Loki closest to his heart as well. 

 

Morning arrived unceremoniously, an abrasive alarm clock sounding off at the break of dawn. Having not gotten nearly enough sleep, Loki groaned, stirring as he shuffled around on the bedside table searching for the device. Who had even set it? Unsuccessful, Loki slammed his fist on the table without grace, slamming everything in reach. Beside him, Thor stirred. He peered under heavy lids, waking at the ruckus to see a flustered Loki, hair in messy humidified curls around his head, breaking everything on the table to find the source of the noise. His messy blonde hair also a tell-tell sign of a lack of sleep, Thor chuckled under his breath, righting his grip on his brother.

“So uncivilized, brother...not very much like you.” Thor murmured, eyes shutting, teetering on the brink of sleep again.

“I’m not capable of much else when you’re on top of me!” Loki pouted, huffing against Thor’s chest and giving up on his quest to shut off the alarm, now instead focusing on maneuvering himself out of Thor’s vice like grip on him to get some much needed air. The weight of Mjolnir had nothing on this as far as keeping him exactly where he was until Thor was ready to let him up. “My ribs hurt, get off.” Thor simply grinned against his neck and squeezed him tighter, like he were fluffing a pillow. Loki flushed in embarrassment and discomfort both. He sighed, resigned now to his fate. 

The alarm stopped when Thor lifted a hand, sending a shock to the circuits. Loki closed his eyes again, not terribly comfortable, but warm enough to drift back into sleep. 

The next time they woke, it was to knocking on the hotel door, a woman’s voice warning them to check out if they didn’t want to pay for another day. Loki rolled his eyes and grumbled, somehow managing to weasel his way out of Thor’s grasp and slip down to the floor. He noticed his own nakedness as he walked to the door. He hastily slid on the nearest discarded slacks and opened it to see a ruddy faced woman folding towels beside a laundry cart. He yawned and scratched his neck, greasy hair sticking to his scalp. “We’ll be a while, just charge the card again.”

The woman’s face grew a shade or two redder as she threw some towels at him and stomped off, shaking her head. Whether it was about his state of undress or the casual way in which he had insinuated they weren’t quite done with the room that had her so flustered, he wasn’t sure. 

In the distance, Loki could hear Thor’s sleep drunk slurring. He turned his head to the sound and shut the door with a click. Ah, he was on the phone. Loki mused to himself how clumsy and awkward Thor looked using the device, he smiled.

“Yeah…” Thor’s voice cracked through, throat dry. “Sure. See you then.” Thor rubbed his eyes blearily, before plopping back into the pillows with a huff. Loki looked to Thor expectantly, cocking an eyebrow. “Val.” Thor answered. 

“Ah.” Loki responded, leaning heavily against the doorframe. Apparently his time with his brother would be cut short. He tried not to feel slighted about it. 

“Wants us to meet up.” 

“Us?” Thor shrugged, throwing an arm over his eyes to blot out the sun, as if the implications were nothing new. 

Loki had assumed there was still a little bad blood between them, he and the Valkyrie. Thor rolled out of the bed lazily and wandered over to him, pressing a kiss to his temple. He swatted at his brother and wandered off towards the bathroom for a shower. 

They hadn’t brought any clothes to change into, so he conjured something up, wisps of swirling green dancing around his fingers. He should’ve probably created something for Thor too, but he was perfectly content to look upon his handsomely toned form as he wandered around naked. 

Loki stared at himself in the bathroom vanity, fingering at the ends of his hair, now past his shoulders. He smirked at the memory of how Thor had grasped at it desperately just hours before. He would miss the undercut, but he had to admit, this style had a nostalgic appeal. Thor appeared behind him in the room, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist snugly as he nuzzled into his neck from behind. “Ugh. You smell.” Loki complained, absolutely not enjoying Thor’s attention, thank you very much. 

Thor hummed against his neck, amused by his response. “This is how a man smells.” Loki crinkled his nose and Thor chuckled. Loki turned in the circle of his arms and walked him back, step by step into the tub. 

“But not a king.” Loki answered, stepping out of his pants and into the shower with him. 

The shower stream surprised him when it first came on, cold enough to cause a shiver. His fingers threaded through Thor’s hair as he massaged suds into his scalp, like a servant, or maybe like a lover. 

They bathed in silence, broken only by the sound of the rushing water. By the time they emerged, Loki’s skin was pink with flush from the hot water.

Thor grabbed a towel first, fluffy, white and luxuriously over-soft, patting himself down to remove some of the excess moisture, but he didn’t bother with his hair, letting it drip messily onto the white marbled floor; pooling at his feet. He offered the towel to Loki who wrinkled his nose, not in disgust, but in revulsion to his lack of ability to dry himself properly. Loki then snatched the towel from his hands and proceeded to dry his hair for him, ordering him around as he patted and wrung his locks. Thor was surprisingly compliant, allowing his brother to maneuver him as he pleased. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d taken orders from him. 

“I swear...how have you managed without me all this time?” Loki prodded, a smile present in his voice.

Thor looked up at his through a curtain of water-darkened blonde locks.

“I’m certain I haven’t.” The was a sudden shift in tone, and Thor grabbed Loki’s palm between his thumb and forefinger, massaging tiny circles.

“Loki…” Thor looked heavy with the weight of a thousand years. “I have bore the weight of your death many times. And with each time, I am certain a piece of me died there with you. To see you here, alive, is a greater treasure than I could ever hope to possess.” 

Loki looked sullen. Thor continued.

With a calloused palm, Thor cradled Loki’s cheek, who ever so slightly leaned into the gesture. 

“I could have never expected for you to return my true feelings for you—and because of this, I buried them deep, for far too long.” Thor looked down, mouth twitching in hesitation. His gaze returned, “I am not ashamed of you—or our bond—I hope you feel the same.” Thor looked at Loki expectantly. 

“I have wished for nothing more in all my life.” Loki spoke, honest and unbearably sentimental. “And as long as I remain alive, I desire to be beside you.” He stroked his hands up Thor’s arms and held tightly. 

“And I don’t have the right to ask for it, but I hope you can forgive me for whatever sorrows I have brought upon you.” Loki sighed and his gaze fell to the floor. “However, I do not want my love to serve as a means for this world to scorn or judge you. I have done much harm to the Earth and its people, and beyond that, I fear that even your friends will not understand.” He smirked a little, regaining a bit of confidence. “Though I am lucky enough to have found a friend willing to try. Perhaps I should put more faith in them. Your merry band.” 

Loki’s fingers now trailed Thor’s chest, magic stitching together particles in the air to create something for him to wear. Something of Loki’s own design, and much more well tailored than his oafish brother would ever have chosen for himself. Thor stilled his hand with fingers at his wrist. Loki turned his eyes up to meet his questioning look. 

“Maybe they should put more faith in you.” Loki tightened his jaw and willed away the wetness in his eyes, overwhelmed with the gravity of Thor’s trust in him, in his reformation. “They are presumptuous if they believe anyone else to be a better match.” Thor pulled Loki by the wrist until his fingers rested over his heart. Loki breathed deeply and felt himself fall into the same rhythm as his brother. 

Loki kissed him then, desperate and searching and without reservation. Thor leaned into him and held him tightly like he had always longed deep inside, locked away for fear of consequence. 

Loki’s hand still hovered over Thor’s pounding heart as he pulled away. “I suppose they are.” He turned away, almost meekly, and began to dress. 

Thor brushed a hand along his back as he walked out of the room. His footsteps padded along the cool tile floor as he made his way across their suite. Loki heard him slide open the balcony door.

When Loki finally emerged, the sun was high in the sky, and Thor was gazing peacefully at the cityscape ahead of him, leaning against the railing. Loki had to shield his eyes at first, having come from the dark room into the warm light of the afternoon. It was not an unfamiliar sensation. Had he not been eclipsed by Thor’s blinding light for all his life? Ever a shadow, but now they stepped into the sun together. 

Thor glanced over at him when he exited their room, a soft smile on his handsome face. Loki returned it, a little awkwardly. He held his hand out and Thor twined their fingers. They peered at the city as the sun shone upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this Big Bang entry was done by slice-of-pai on tumblr!


End file.
